Father Of My Child
by Blimpy
Summary: Kouga and Kagome banged each other when they were kids and now Kouga wants to be a Daddy with the kid. Inu and everyone r there and i dont think inu will wnat that! There's Naraku too! Gand fights, sex, funnies and more! Is naraku gay in this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Father of My Child**

I don't own Inuyasha hugs Inu plushy tightly until head pops off Nooooooo! > 

Chapter 1.

"Blue forty-two! Blue forty-two! Hut, hut, hike!"

The four girls silently watched from the bleachers as the two football teams collided into each other. They flinched whenever someone was tackled and cheered whenever someone made a touchdown. "Sango, why are we here again?"

Sango sighed and turned her attention away from the game and towards her friend. "I all ready told you, Kagome. Miroku is practicing for the big game tomorrow and he asked me if I could come today and cheer him on." Kagome glared at her and said, "That still doesn't explain why _we're_ here."

"You all are here because you're my friends." Sango folded her arms and glared at Kagome. Kagome let out a sigh and nodded. "Why are you even dating the perv?" Sango looked at the girl next to Kagome and narrowed her eyes at her. "He's not all that perverted, Rin. He's come a long way from the playboy he used to be."

"That's true. Have you noticed that he only gropes Sango?" Sango looked at Kagome with gratitude. Kagome smiled in return and turned her gaze to her older sister, Kikyo. "What do you think, Kikyo?" asked Kagome. Kikyo just looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders, looking back down at her shoes.

Kagome's expression saddened when her sister hadn't said anything. She had always been a quiet girl, even around her family. No one knew why, though. She never talked to anyone except when she had to answer a teacher's question or when she and Kagome were alone and it worried Kagome. It worried her a lot. Kagome was a bit different from her sister, Kikyo.

She was one of those shy schoolgirls you here in stories, but when she was with her friends and family she was a tomboy with a nice streak. Sango, however, was a full-fledged tomboy. She wasn't afraid of anything, except being alone. Rin was one of those hyper girls that could make anyone smile. "So…Rin. What about you and fluffy?" asked Sango, trying to change the subject.

Rin blushed and looked down at her hands, finding them much more interesting at the moment. "What do you mean?" asked Rin after a while. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and Sango said, "Rin! Everyone knows about you and Sesshomaru so spit it out! What's going on with you two?" Rin sighed in defeat and said, "He's taking me on dates. That sort of thing."

"Has he kissed you yet?" Kagome and Sango leaned forward so they could hear her answer. "Yes, he has." They both looked at each other and squealed in delight. "You guys had sex!" Rin glared at her two friends and nodded. "Details!" whispered Sango excitedly. Rin and Kagome looked at Sango like she was crazy. Sango straightened herself and muttered, "I didn't mean the exact details."

Kagome giggled and Rin rolled her eyes. "I hope you're happy, Rin." The three of them whipped their heads around to Kikyo and stared at her in shock. Kikyo just gave them a small smile and looked back down at her shoes. "Th-thanks, Kikyo." Kikyo just nodded her head.

"Hey, girls!" They looked up and saw Miroku and his two best friends walking towards them. Everyone in Shikon College knew them as the biggest players and badboys of their time, but Miroku was the biggest of them all. Kouga, the leader of them, was a wolf demon that valued loyalty above anything else. Now, Shikon College is one of the few colleges that will let humans, half demons, and demons go to school together. Most demons look down upon humans as vermin. (Yes, there are demons and half demons in this fic)

Kouga didn't care about looks or anything like that, but acted tough around everyone except his friends and family. Inuyasha was a half demon with two white dog-ears on the top of his head that made him irresistible to women. He was a more of a player than a badboy, but like the idea of a woman in his bed just the same.

Inuyasha and Miroku used to play this little game where they'd see who could fuck the most girls in a week, until Miroku had met Sango. He had tried to make her one of those girls and when he had asked her to sleep with him she had slapped him and told him to fuck off.

After that, he started following her everywhere. She was the only girl who had refused him since…ever. They soon become boyfriend and girlfriend, but Sango told him that if he slept with a girl she'd leave him. He still was perverted, but not as much as before.

"Hey, Miroku," greeted Sango. She looked at Inuyasha and Kouga and the rolled her eyes. "Hey, babe. You don't mind if I bring Inuyasha and Kouga, do ya?" She narrowed her eyes at the two and slowly shook her head. "Great!" Miroku flashed Sango one of his smiles, which made her blush. "Uh, Sango?"

Sango turned around to see Kagome looking at her expectantly. "Yeah?" She looked at Kagome curiously. "You don't mind if I bring Kikyo home, do you? I gotta get her home." Sango nodded and Kagome smiled. She then took her older sister's hand and ran homewards. "We're going to Pizza Hut! k?" yelled Sango.

"Okay. See you then!" Kagome waved and started running again. "And I'll be going, too. Promised Sessho that I'd meet him at the library." Rin ran off towards the public library, waving to Sango. "At least Kagome's coming," sighed Sango. Miroku pretended to look hurt and said, "Sango, don't you enjoy my company?"

She glared at her boyfriend and said, "I need someone to talk to that's _not_ a guy, Miroku." He just grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Sango just rolled her eyes and said, "You're paying this time, mister!" He just waved off her comment and motioned for his two friends to follow.

-

"And that's how we one last weeks game!"

Inuyasha and Miroku high-fived and ate their pizza proudly. When they didn't here the two girls say anything they looked up and almost fell over. Kagome and Sango had fallen asleep amidst their talking and Kouga couldn't help, but laugh at his two friends. Miroku growled in frustration and Inuyasha poked the two sleeping girls awake.

"Wha?" said Sango drowsily. She blinked a few times and nudged Kagome. "Don't let the tadpoles escape!" muttered Kagome and lifted herself up and saw that everyone was staring at her. "Don't let the tadpoles escape?" asked Inuyasha. Everyone burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm afraid of frogs, okay?" said Kagome indignantly and folded her arms in front of her chest.

When their laughter had died down, Kagome attempted to get a conversation going by asking, "So, Kouga. I heard that you'll own an organization of demons. Is this true?" Everyone grew silent and stared at Kouga anxiously. He clenched his fists and angrily looked at Kagome. "What's it to _you_! I don't have to tell _you_ anything! You're just a stupid girl! What would you know? Filthy, human, wench!"

Everyone looked at Kouga in shock and then turned their gazes to Kagome. Tears began flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! It was just a question! You're such a jerk! No wonder you have no friends!" She slapped him and ran out of the room, crying her eyes out. Sango looked to where kagome had run out and turned her gaze toward Kouga. "Nice going! As if she has enough problems!" She ran to catch up with Kagome and gave Kouga one of her famous glares.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku nodded angrily. "I don't wanna talk about it!" growled Kouga and stood up, walking out of the room. They both stared after the demon and shrugged. "Guess it's just you and me, huh Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grinned and they both stuffed their mouths with cheese pizza.

"Your bill." A waitress put a piece of paper down on their table. They both swallowed and looked at the paper. They both groaned and then looked at each other, grinning evilly. "Just send Kouga Ookami the bill. He invited us, after all." Miroku nodded in agreement. "Sure," replied the waitress before slipping something in Miroku's hand and walked away.

"What is it? Her phone number?" asked Inuyasha curiously. Miroku unfolded it and smirked. "Yup." He started to put it back in his pocket when Inuyasha stopped him. "Remember, man. You're with Sango." Miroku sighed and they both stood up. He threw the piece of paper in the trash and said, "I don't know what I'd do with out you, man."

"Well?"

"All right, Miroku. We'll go," sighed Sango. "That's my girl." He grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and turned around. "Me and Miroku will see you guys at the party. We have some business to take care of." They ran off down the hall and around the corner, hearing a door slam.

"They're making out in the janitor's closet, aren't they?" asked Rin. They both giggled and walked out of the school. "Sorry I wasn't there, Kags. I would've said a few things to that demon!" Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded. "And what would that be?" Rin felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh nothing. Just, putting him back in his place. That's all." Sesshomaru put his chin on her shoulder and made a face. Rin giggled at this and kissed him on the lips. He smiled at her and looked at Kagome, worry all over his face. "What did my brother do this time?"

"Nothing, Sessho. It was Kouga, but I'm over it. So don't worry." He raised one of his silver eyebrows at her. "Kouga?" Both girls nodded and then gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed, knowing that they wouldn't tell him. They stopped in front of Kagome's house and waved when she went inside. "Seeya at the party!"

-

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She stayed at the party for an hour and then left. She had no one to talk to. No one to take comfort in like everyone else did. She walked over to her red convertible. It was a present from her uncle, who was a lawyer. She grabbed her keys from her back pocket and stared at them for a moment. She was about to open her car door when she heard someone banging on a door.

She looked around until she saw who had been making the noise. It was that wolf demon, Kouga. 'No. I will _not_ help him! I refuse to!' thought Kagome furiously, but being the kind person that she was she went over and asked, "You need any help?"

He straightened himself out and swayed from side to side. He didn't have a t-shirt on and kagome couldn't stop looking at his well-muscled chest. His eyes didn't have that fiery spark they usually had and his breath reeked of alcohol. He was obviously drunk and couldn't get inside his apartment. She snatched his keys away from him and unlocked his door, opening it for him. He staggered in and fell on his couch with an 'oof'.

She shook her head and sat next to him, feeling his forehead to see if he had a fever. He didn't and she was about to get up when he snatched her wrist and pulled her back down. "You look nice." She blushed at him and reminded herself that he was drunk. He touched her cheek and smiled at her. "I sorry. Can I kiss you?" She was glad it was dark because she was blushing a dark red.

"Kouga…Wha-" She was cut short when the demon pressed his lips delicately against hers. She went wide-eyed. He lifted her up and softly pushed her against the wall. This wasn't right…It couldn't be…. but it felt so good. Without noticing it Kagome had her fingers buried in Kouga's long Black ponytail and was pulling his head closer and kissing him passionately.

Kagome's mouth opened for him and he took the admittance with a growl, letting his tongue enter the miko's hot cavern of a mouth and exploring it. Their tongues became entwined in an erotic dance and it became fiercer until they parted for breath though a strand of saliva refused to disconnect them.

Once again Kouga lowered his head, placing hot kisses down Kagome's neck and ripped her tank top open, kissing her softly on her breasts. Kagome groaned and closed her eyes, fingers still entwined in Kouga's hair. Kouga put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and started to slide her down the wall he was leaning on and kissed her again

As their hot mouths were engaged in the kiss, Kouga's hands slid down the miko's body in gentle groping touches that made Kagome moan into his mouth and grip the Wolf demon's biceps tightly. Where Kouga's hands touched, he arose goose bumps. Finally they were seated and Kouga was pressed against the little miko.

"Kagome…" He growled softly and bent his head, sucking on her neck to raise a mark and his hand slid down Kagome's breasts and stomach and his fingers hovered above her thigh. Kagome whimpered and looked at Kouga.

"Please..." she begged. Kouga chuckled faintly and kissed his stomach, dipping his hot tongue into her mouth.

"Patience, Kagome, patience…" He whispered and softly dragged his claws along her womanhood. Kagome's hips bucked and she moaned loudly, throwing back her head. Kouga chuckled again and kissed the smooth stomach in front of him. Before he could do anything else Kagome had slowly wrapped her fingers around the throbbing member and began to move her hand up and down. Kouga moaned again, his hips thrusting to meet her hand.

"K-Kagome…" Kouga breathed as she went faster and rose to kiss his neck and slide her tongue along his neck to his chest and flicked the tip of her tongue over a nipple; making Kouga moan and arch his back off the wall he was against. Kagome pumped her hand faster and Kouga's hips thrusted wildly.

Suddenly her hand slipped away and Kouga whimpered and looked at her with pleading eyes. Kagome smiled and started to disrobe, first her tank top (or what's left of it), then her pants, then her panties. She stopped when She was entirely naked to run her fingers through his hair and pull him into a lustful kiss.

Kouga returned it passionately, pressing his body against hers in desperation for more of that wonderful feeling. Kagome slowly broke the kiss and nipped at the others lower lip softly be fore taking him off the wall he seemed to be plastered to and lie him down on the carpet.

Their mouths sealed into a kiss again and Kouga's hands slid down and pressed against her opening making Kagome gasp into his mouth and go wide eyed. Kouga chuckled softly and kissed her left nipple gently. Slowly he pushed his clawed finger in and Kagome winced. "Un…Hurts…" She hissed softly. Kouga kissed her quickly.

"It will pass" He told her gently and started moving his hand for a moment before adding another digit. Kagome grimaced in the small pain again but after a while she was rocking her hips to meet the hand, groaning in delight. Slowly, Kouga slid his fingers out of her and Kagome whimpered. She didn't want it to stop. Kouga smiled at her and kissed her pearl.

"Are you ready?" He crooned gently and Kagome nodded frantically. Anything to feel that bliss again. Kouga smiled at the eagerness Kagome showed and then pressed the tip of his length against her hot entrance. Kagome bit her lip and waited. Kouga pushed into her slowly and let out a soft rumble from his throat at the heat and tightness of her. Kagome arched her back with wide eyes and mouth open but no sound came from her lips. It hurt so much, worse than the fingers.

The wolf demon kissed the miko's forehead softly. "Relax…" He told her and Kagome did as she was told, slowly relaxing. Kouga waited for her body to adjust to his throbbing arousal before beginning to slowly move his hips. Kagome winced, she closed her eyes tightly in pain and he closed his eyes tightly in pleasure. Kouga whispered sweet nothings to her and kissed her as he worked his hips to relax her.

In a few minutes, Kagome moaned loudly and Kouga smirked and moved his hips faster. Slowly, Kagome moved her hips with him and a gentle blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Kouga picked up the speed even more, keeping it at a quick pace as Kagome moaned loudly and arched her back off the ground, her body covered in a light film of sweat. Both were panting and groaning as the speed got faster and faster.

Kouga's hand snaked down and grabbed one of her breasts and started to massage it. Kagome nearly screamed at the feeling of pure bliss and after a minute or so of this, her walls tightened on the wolf demon as she screamed his name and hit her climax, her seed spilling over his hand. With a growl, Kouga thrust into her two more times before he hit his own shuddering orgasm, filling the miko underneath him.

The two lie on each other, panting. Kouga licked his parched lips and kissed her neck before biting down on her shoulder. Kagome winced a little then looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression. Kouga released her shoulder and drew around the identical holes he had made with his fangs with a claw.

"You see this?" he asked softly to Kagome, "This means your mine…and no one else can have you." Kagome smiled and surprisingly the wolf demon smiled back and they kissed again passionately. "My mate," Kouga mumbled through her lips. It made Kagome giggle slightly and wrap her arms around the elder male. Kouga nuzzled her neck softly and placed a sweet kiss there. They both fell asleep, with Kagome on top of Kouga.

-

Kagome woke up groggily and saw that she was on top of Kouga. She blinked a few times, before thinking back on last night. 'I don't know what came over me. I wasn't in my right mind. Yes, that has to be it' she thought. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, placing her hand in front of her mouth to hide her yawn.

She got up, but slipped and fell back on Kouga's chest. He let out a groan and opened his clear blue eyes to see someone sitting on him. 'Who the hell?' wondered Kouga. He quickly sat up, knocking her down onto the floor. "Who are you? Identify your self, now!" barked Kouga. Kagome slowly sat up and turned her chocolate brown gaze to his icy blue one.

"You!" accused Kouga. Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Me?" He slowly stood up, wrapping a blanket around his waist. "What are you doing here, wench?" She quickly raised herself from the carpet she had been sitting on and glared at him. "I have a name and you _will_ use! Is this clear?" barked Kagome. "And what would your name be?" She clenched and unclenched her fists, telling herself to calm down.

"IT'S KAGOME! KA…GO…_ME!_" He raised a clawed hand up towards his head and started rubbing his head. She quieted down a bit when she realized he had a headache. "Sorry." He just nodded at her and kept on rubbing his head in frustration. "Kagome, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"You mean…you don't remember?" asked Kagome, feeling a little hurt. He just shook his head, not wanting to talk at the moment. "Well…try thinking on last night. Do you remember?" Kouga flopped down on the couch and scratched the side of his head in thought. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he jumped up off the couch. "Holy shit!" He sat back down when his headache came back full force.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for…" Kouga sighed tiredly and stood up, facing Kagome. "Get out." Kagome's eyes widened at what he said and she looked at him with a very hurt expression. "What?" asked Kagome uncertainly. "I said get out! You mean nothing to me. Last night was…I

* * *

was drunk last night and you took full advantage of the opportunity." Her eyes filled up with tears and she began shaking violently. She grabbed her clothes and ran out the door, sobbing. 

"Not my problem." Kouga walked over to the door and slammed it shut. He walked back to his couch and dropped himself on it. He stared up at the ceiling and scowled. He heard a car speeding off and presumed it was the miko. 'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her? Oh well. What's done is done' thought Kouga casually and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-

Kagome sat on her bed, sobbing hysterically. She had to tell him. She just had to, but how? The door opened and Kagome's mom peered in at her. "Kagome, honey? What's wrong? You wanna talk about it?" The woman walked in and sat next to her daughter, stroking her back. Kagome had stopped crying under her mother's touch and now just hiccupped, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"It's about this boy, mom. I-I…slept with him and now…and now I'm pregnant!" cried Kagome and flung herself into her mother's arms. Kagome's mom was very shocked at this, but remained calm. "It's all right, Kagome. Are you going to tell him?" Kagome pushed herself from her mothers embrace and stared at her mother.

"I can't momma. He practically threw me out of his house when he found out that he had slept with me. What makes you think that he'll not do the same to the baby?" asked Kagome. He mother nodded in understanding. "Well, lucky for you that you only have one more week of college." Kagome smiled at her mom and tried to say something funny, but no words came out.

"Yeah." Her mother looked at her worriedly. "Do you know what you're gonna do? What kind of job you're going to get or how you'll take care of your child?" Kagome stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Sesshomaru offered me and Sango a job at his company and I'll…I'll find someone to watch him…or her."

"I can watch him for you when he gets old enough," offered Ms. Higurashi. Kagome smiled at her mom and gave her a hug. "What's going on?" They both looked up and saw Kikyo and Souta. Ms. Higurashi patted the space on the bed next to her. They came in and sat on the bed, looking questioningly at Kagome. "Kikyo. Souta. Your sister is pregnant."

"Really? That's so cool!" yelled Souta and smiled, but stopped at the look his mother was giving him. "Who?" asked Kikyo quietly. Kagome stared down at her feet and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Kouga…Ookami." Kikyo stood up and walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "That wolf demon?" asked Kikyo quietly. Kagome nodded and clung to Kikyo for dear life.

"What's so bad about that?" Kikyo turned her cold stare to her brother, which made him shiver. "Because, brother dear, he doesn't love Kagome. That's why." Souta's eyes widened in shock and he lowered his head. "Come, Kagome. I will let you sleep in my room tonight." Kikyo took Kagome by the arm and led her to her room.

Ms. Higurashi stared after her daughter sadly. She then looked at her son and said, "It's best you don't talk about this in front of anyone." Souta stared at her and asked, "Not even grandpa?" She shook her head. "Not even grandpa."

* * *

Um, it's me, High on Sharpies. I didnt update so it terminated my acount... grumbles i was like, WTF! Anyway, i'm startin it again and i want lots of reviews! Please! Or i wont post it! > So there! Its a threat, so believe it! Review, Review,Review it or give me ideas. Or your opinions r even better!

Ta ta!


	2. Chapter 2

Father Of My Child

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2.

Kagome sat on her living room couch, contemplating on how she would tell her friends about her being pregnant. The thought of what their reaction would be made her cringe in fear. Would they walk out on her like Kouga had? She tucked her knees under chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. The thought of the blue-eyed demon brought tears to her eyes. She fell onto her side so she was lying on the couch and curled into a ball, crying herself to sleep. All was quiet until…

BOOM!

Kagome's front door was ripped off its hinges and thrown to the side. There in the doorway stood four menacingly tall dark figures. One of them opened its mouth and yelled, "KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped up and clung to the chain that held the lamp up in the ceiling. She curled into a ball, wrapping her lags around the chain. She hid her face in between her legs, squeezing her eyes shut. After hearing nothing she lifted her head up and slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome? What are you doing up there?" She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "The sight of you must've scared her out of her wits."

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"Sango? Is that you?" asked Kagome, slowly climbing of the lamp. She looked down and squeaked in terror, she just remembered that she was pretty far up. "Don't worry Kagome! We'll get you down!" Miroku, Inuyasha, and Rin walked up next to Sango and stared up at Kagome. Just then Miroku got an idea, he smirked up at Kagome and strode over to the middle of the living room. He looked up at her with a huge grin on his face.

He thrust his arms forward and said, "I'll catch ya, Kags!" Kagome glared at him, took one of her shoes off and threw it at his head. He was expecting this and ducked, the shoe narrowly missing his ear. It bounced off the walls and everyone ducked, trying very hard not to get hit. Something hit the floor with a loud thud. Everyone looked over to where the sound had come from and saw an unconscious Inuyasha lying on the floor with a big lump on his head. **(imagine him having those swirly things on your eyes when you're knocked out)**

"He should've ducked," chuckled Miroku.

Everyone glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat. Sango stood under the lamp and lifted her arms up to Kagome. Kagome gulped and jumped into Sango's arms. She let Kagome down and got a warm smile in return. Kagome looked at over to Inuyasha and hurried to his side. "You all right?" When he didn't answer her she got scared. She stood up and started pacing around worriedly. "What if I killed him? What if he never wakes up! What if-

"Kagome! He'll be all right! He's a half demon, remember?" Kagome looked up at Sango hopefully. "Sango's right. Make some Ramen noodles. That always works." Kagome looked at Miroku uncertainly, but walked into the kitchen and started making Ramen. **(It's the beef flavor. My favorite) **After a few minutes Inuyasha's head shot up and he started sniffing. His eyes lit up with joy as he recognized the wonderful smell. "Ramen!" shouted Inuyasha happily and rushed off towards the kitchen.

"Told ya."

Sango rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and walked into the kitchen, followed by Rin. Miroku sighed and followed the two girls into the kitchen. When they got in the kitchen they saw a content Inuyasha slurping his ramen greedily. Kagome smiled at his antics and shifted her gaze toward the three people in the doorway.

"Why'd you burst in like that? You ripped my door off its hinges _and _scared the hell out of me!" cried Kagome angrily. She put her hand son her hips and tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for an answer. Sango looked at her sadly and said, "Kikyo called me and said that something bad happened to you. It must've been really bad if Kikyo had to call me."

Kagome lowered her eyes and pulled a chair up. She quietly sat in it, motioning for the others to do the same. When everyone was seated she told them about Kouga and that she was pregnant with his child. "Oh, that's awful! I can't believe that guy!" cried Rin. Kagome nodded sadly and Sango pulled her towards her and hugged her.

Kagome silently cried into Sango shirt while Rin stroked her back comfortingly. "I can't believe Kouga would do that! He doesn't seem that kind of person," said Inuyasha. Miroku nodded in agreement. "College is almost over and I don't know what I'm gonna do after that! How will I take care of the baby? What kind of job will I get?"

Rin patted her on the back and said happily, "That's easy! You can work for Sessho! He's going to own that huge company his father left him, remember? You, me, and Sango can all work together!" Inuyasha grunted at the sound of his half brother's name.

"What about when I have my baby? I'll have to stay in bed with him for a while!" Rin just gave her a reassuring smile and said, "You just stay in bed. I'll give you the money for him and you can pay me back later! After he's old enough to eat you can leave him with your mom! You know how much she loves babies!"

Kagome looked at Rin in awe. It seemed she had an answer for everything. She smiled at her friend and said, "Thanks a bunch, Rin!" Rin smiled back warmly. "Don't mention it!" Kagome's expression turned from happy to worried. "You won't tell Kouga, right?" Sango and Rin nodded their heads. "You're not going to tell him?" asked Sango. "No. He threw me out of his apartment, Sango. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to our kid?" Sango nodded in understanding. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped up from their seats and yelled, "We are _so_ throwing you a baby shower!" The three girls laughed at their antics and shook their heads. The two men started talking like gay guys and walked around the room with their noses in the air.

They started singing, _Can't Touch This_ and attempted to break dance. Everyone laughed and Kagome thought, 'Maybe this won't be so hard with them around' She smiled at this and for the first time in a whole week she felt happy.

**Seven years later**

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" cursed Kagome under her breath. She sped up, but slowed down when she saw a police car driving by. 'If I get pulled over by that idiot then I'll be even more late than I all ready am' thought Kagome. She took deep breaths of fresh air, trying to calm herself down. She had promised her son that she would pick him up from school and take him out to Pizza Hut.

As she picked up speed she saw his school getting closer and closer. She slammed on the gas petal and rocketed off towards the school. 'I could learn to hate this school' thought Kagome sourly. She skidded to a halt and swerved to the side, making black tire marks on the street.

Her car bumped on the side of the curb and she winced at the thought of how big the dent was. She hammered her head onto the steering wheel, but soon stopped. She grabbed her forehead and rubbed it in pain. "Mom!" She abruptly stopped rubbing her head and turned her head towards the school.

A young boy came running out to her, waving his hand wildly around. He had icy blue eyes, jet-black hair, pointy ears, a pair of sharp fangs, a set of razor sharp claws and he wore a black hoodie that said 'bite me', black baggy jeans, and a pair of dv's. **(They're shoes)** She smiled at him warmly as he stopped in front of her, panting heavily. He reminded her so much of _him. _At first it was painful to look at him, but she grew to love him. He acted just like _him_ in every way. His temper, loyalty, humor, sadness, anger…love. He expressed them the same way _he_ did.

"Mom?" His voice snapped her back to reality and she smile down at him. "Hey, Jin. So, how was school?" He just shrugged. She unlocked the back door and he quickly got in. She made sure he was buckled before driving off to Pizza Hut. "Hey, mom?" Kagome looked his reflection in rear view mirror and smiled. "Hmm?" He took a deep breath before talking. "Is Inuyasha gonna be my new dad?"

She was so shocked at his question she couldn't speak. She had dated Inuyasha for less than a month now. She felt content in his presence, but not happy. Sure, he had all the things a girl could wish for. A great, job, personality, and body, but something was missing. She just didn't know what. "I don't know, Jin."

When they got to Pizza Hut Jin was oddly quiet, but Kagome decided not to ask him what was wrong. She ordered a large cheese pizza and they were escorted to a free table. They both were silent for a while until the pizza came. Kagome took a piece and eyed Jin before taking a bite out of her pizza. "Did I have a dad?"

Kagome choked on her pizza and fell back off her chair. You could here gasping and wheezing coming over from their table. People looked over at the table, but just saw Jin sitting there, so they turned their attention back to their pizzas. Kagome lifted her hand up shakily and grabbed the edge of the table, pulling herself up. She sat back in her chair and started smoothing out her hair.

"Of course you did. Everyone had a dad once in their life," said Kagome. She started drinking her diet coke, but kept her gaze on him. "Some guys in my class said that I don't have a dad. That you're like Anakin Skywalker's mom on Star Wars." Kagome spit her diet coke out and slammed her glass on the table. "They did, did they?" Jin nodded nervously. His mom got real scary when she was angry.

"And do you believe them?" asked Kagome dangerously. "No. It's just…. I've never seen him. Not even in a picture." Jin looked down at his pizza, afraid of what she would say next. Kagome sensed his fear and her expression softened a bit. "When we're home I'll show you a picture of him, k?" Jin looked up at her and smiled. "Now eat!" commanded Kagome. He greedily ate his pizza, leaving his crust on his plate. **(I hate the crust!)**

**-**

Ginta walked down the dark hallway, holding a brown colored folder. His hands were shaking like crazy and as he neared his boss's office they got worse. He sighed and ran his fingers through his gray and black hair. His boss has a temper and doesn't appreciate lateness. They were both good friends, but he just got mad so easily!

He was right in front of the door leading to his boss's office. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door, daring to peak inside. "Ginta! It's about time you got here!" barked a voice from inside the room. He squeaked in fright and hurriedly walked inside, locking the door behind him. He turned around and saw his boss sitting behind his desk, and handed him the folder.

His boss was a very powerful wolf demon who owned an organization of gangs. Most of them were located in America, but there were quite a few here in Japan. He was extremely rich, but didn't act like one of those wealthy snobs. That's why his men respected him. This organization was made up of assassins who killed for money, but they also believed in honor and loyalty. There were other organizations like theirs that fought over the wealth theirs had. One very dangerous group was lead by a half demon named Naraku. His organization was mainly a bunch of bloodthirsty killers who were on drugs. Naraku's group had tried to attack and take over their organization several times, but failed.

"And you're sure this is where she lives?" asked the demon in front of him.

"Yes. It was very hard to find out where, but we did it." He looked at his boss expectantly, but he just kept his eyes on the information in the brown folder. "Do you think she still has feeling for you?" The demon looked up at his friend and glared. "I don't know."

"Why are you doing this, Kouga? There are tons of women out there who would gladly sleep with you and you pick this one!" Ginta stared at his friend intently. He just growled and fixed his gaze on the brown folder. "Because, I want someone who will really care about me, not just my money. I believe she will do just that. There is more to life than just sex, Ginta."

"There is?" Kouga almost fell over at his friends answer. "Yes! There is!" Ginta held his hands up in defeat and sighed. "Go and get me my car!" Ginta ran out of the room and yelled, "Good luck!" Kouga grunted in response.

He looked down at her picture. "Kagome. My Kagome."

-

"Thanks for bringing me, mom! That was some fun!" Jin ran up to the front steps and waited for her. She shook her head and tossed him the house keys. "Bed. Now." Jin looked at her pleadingly, but she just shook her head. He pouted for a moment, but soon got over his dilemma and unlocked the door. He ran inside, but stopped when she didn't follow.

"You coming?" asked Jin. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I gotta check something out. k?" He nodded and ran shut the door, running up to his room. She turned around and scanned the bushes. She was sure she had heard someone. Just then she heard something behind her. She spun around and gasped. She was then pinned against her front door.

"You."

"Me."

* * *

Ok, sry but i gots homewrok and didnt have the time at all. I'm all stressed cuz new skool next year and all. But plz plz review, even if u happen to read! Tell friends too or just recommend it! It raises my self asteem, lol! But i'm usually on Tagged too so if u wanna talk then i'll be in gaming or religion/beliefs. U can talk to me about the fic and stuff. And i am very truly sry about having to do this over to all the people who have already read this. Thnx again for...the 8 fricken reviews...well, point is i need more.

Luv Luv Luv!

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Father Of My Child

I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3.**

"Kouga."

"Yes?"

She couldn't believe it. The man that had left her seven years ago was right in front of her. The man that she had thought that loved her. Her eyes glazed over and she smiled up at him. She lifted her hand up to his cheek and started gently caressing it. He hadn't changed one bit. He looked the same except he had a tan and his eyes. They were wiser looking.

Tears that she had held in all those years came pouring down her cheeks. Kouga's eyes widened when she had started crying.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome shook her head at him and pushed away from him. She lowered her head and whispered, "I'm crying. Ever heard of it? You probably haven't, you emotionless jerk!"

"Emotionless jerk? Kagome-

"Stop it! Stop saying my name like you know me! Because you don't!" She looked up at him with an angry expression.

'Why is she doing this? Isn't she happy to see me?' wondered Kouga.** (Boy, he's stupid!) **He grabbed her shoulders tightly and pulled her to him. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome was shocked at first, but quickly got angry. She bit on his tongue, making it bleed.

He pushed her away from him and stood there, with his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe what just happened! 'No woman has ever done that to me! No one has ever bit me! Not even one of my men!' thought Kouga astounded.

"Don't you ever do that again! You here me? I will not be used again! Especially by you!" She sunk down to the ground and sobbed into her hands.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!" **(Jin to the rescue! LMFAO!)**

He saw a flash of black and blinked. A six-year-old boy was standing in front of him, growling insanely. He then kicked Kouga in the shin, which made him grab his leg and grunt in pain. He growled menacingly at the boy, but stopped. He stared dumbfounded at the six year old now in front of him.

"M-mom?" said Kouga hoarsely. 'He looks exactly…like me' thought Kouga. Kagome had stopped crying and looked on at the scene before her.

"Yeah…she's my mom! So you stay away from her, you bastard!"

Kagome jumped up and yelled, "Jin!" Jin looked at his mother worriedly and then back at Kouga. In a flash he was at his mother's side.

"Mom, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Kagome shook her head and smiled, but it vanished in a second. She grabbed his ear and pulled him inside the house, slamming the door. Kouga stood there shocked and didn't move from the spot.

"JIN HIGURASHI! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD!"

"I l-learned it at school, mama."

"AT SCHOOL? WHAT DO THEY TEACH YOU THERE? IS THAT THE ONLY WORD YOU'VE LEARNED?"

"N-no."

"WHAT!"

"I learned the rest from… Inuyasha, mommy."

"INUYASHA?"

"Y-yes. Um, mom?"

"What!"

He suddenly heard footsteps heading for the front door. It swung open to reveal a very angry Kagome. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. Kouga noticed for the first time what she was wearing. She was dressed as if she worked in an office. Her hair was in a messy bun, her top was that of a dark blue business suit, her skirt was dark blue, going right above her thighs, and she had matching dark blue high heels, but the most noticeable thing about her outfit was that it showed all her curves.

"Well? You coming in?" Kouga snapped out of his daze and nodded numbly. She turned around and started to walk back into her house when she stopped. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Your fly is open." She continued walking back into the house, humming Two-Seater by Bowling for Soup. Kouga blushed a deep red and zipped his pants up, running into the house and slamming the door behind him.

-

"So…why did you come back?"

Kouga and Kagome were sitting in her kitchen, drinking coffee. Kagome stared into her coffee cup, waiting for him to answer her question. "I…"

Kagome looked up and found him staring at her intensely. She blushed and looked back down at her coffee.

"I wanted to see you and…apologize. I thought maybe we could get together sometime." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But, now I can see that you've been busy." Kagome just gave him a questioning look and took a sip of her coffee.

"So…who'd you bang?"

Kagome choked on her coffee and had to hit her chest a couple times to get it down her windpipe.

"Excuse me?" Kagome didn't know if she had heard right. 'Did he just say…what I think he said?' thought Kagome, her left eyebrow twitching.

"Who's the dad?" It took a while for her to answer, but she finally did.

"You."

Kouga's eyes widened and he pointed to himself.

"Me?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, you." They both didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Oh." Kouga chugged down his coffee and stared at her. "Are you going to leave him just like you left me?" Kouga jumped up and started waving his arms around.

"No! I…had stuff to do, very important stuff, Kagome. I didn't exactly have a choice!"

"What stuff?" asked Kagome suspiciously. Kouga sighed deeply and sat back down.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Kagome nodded slowly, not liking where this was going.

"My father was the leader of an organization of…assassins. He retired right when we all went to college. So, I had to take over the business and lead the men. I never wanted too. I wanted to become a business man or a doctor."

"Wow. No wonder you freaked when I asked you if you were in gang." Kouga looked up at her hopefully.

"So, you'll forgive me?" Kagome turned away from him and stared out into space.

"I don't know. It's not just me you hurt, but Jin, too." She turned towards Kouga and looked at him sadly. "Do you know how hard it is to try to tell a four year old boy that he doesn't have a father or that you don't know where he is? Do you? He hates Father's day and all the kids in his class make fun of him because he doesn't have a dad."

Kouga looked down at the floor, ashamed at himself. He then looked up and said, "I can still be his dad! I can fix all that! You and me…we could start all over again!"

Kagome looked at him sadly and said, "Why would you want me?" Kouga looked shocked, but recovered quickly. "Most women want to be with me cause of my money, but you're different." Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Kouga, I can't."

"Why not?" Kagome looked at him from over her shoulder and saw how desperate he looked. She turned around and found the cutest sight she had ever seen. Kouga was on his knees and his eyes looked pleading. His ears drooped and his bottom lip trembled. "No, Kouga. I have a son, remember? Don't you think he's tried that before? Your little puppy dog routine won't work on me!"

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" Kagome sighed and gave him a look. "It's not you, Kouga." Kouga jumped up and said, "Then what is it?" Kagome sighed again and smirked at the wolf demon. "It's…him."

"Him?"

"Yes, him." Kouga glared at her before asking, "Who's he?"

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "Why don't you find out? You've got…connections, right?" Kouga growled and said, "At least give me a hint!" Kagome thought for a while, putting her finger on her chin and making 'hmmm' noises. Kouga began to get impatient, pacing around the room.

"He works at the hospital. That's all I'm telling you!" Kouga glared at her and grabbed his coat.

"Until next time, Kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded. He walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Never changes." Kagome shook her head at the demon.

-

Kouga walked out to his car and yanked the door open. He was about to get in when an idea popped into his head. He grinned lecherously and quietly closed the door. He crept over to a window and peered in. He saw Kagome in the kitchen, making something to eat. He smirked inwardly and thanked the gods for this opportunity.

He took a few steps back and looked up, he jumped up and landed gracefully on the roof. He then grabbed the edge of the roof and flung himself through a window. He landed on the soft carpet and looked around.

"Kagome has a nice room." The room had a king sized bed and on each side was a cabinet, a lamp on each one. There was a rectangular mirror on the other side of the wall. There was door located right next to the mirror and he had found out that inside was a bathroom. He spotted a huge dresser and crept towards it. He opened one of the cabinets and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Jackpot!"

He had stumbled upon Kagome's thongs and panties. While rejoicing he hadn't noticed that a figure had silently crept up behind him. He pulled out a black thong and started sniffing it.

"Smells just like her," muttered Kouga and continued smelling her thong.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Kouga spun around and found a very pissed off Kagome glaring at him. He hid the thong behind his back and smiled innocently at her.

"Uh…hey, Kagome. I was…"

"WERE YOU SMELLING MY…CLOTHES!" Kouga stuttered and scratched the side of his head nervously. "Uh…yeah?"

She grabbed the lamp that was right next to her bed and lifted it over her head threateningly.

"Kagome! Don't throw it! Put… the… lamp… down. Please?" She shook her head and smiled evilly. "Shit!" cursed Kouga under his breath and dove out of the window. He ran over to his car and sped away.

Kagome laughed maniacally and put the lamp down. "It's not like I'd really throw it. Damn thing costs a fortune!" She jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She suddenly sat up and her face turned white.

"That pervert still has my thong!"

-

"Hentai!"

There was a loud smack heard throughout the hospital. Everyone who worked there knew it could've been one thing, Doctor Houshi. A silver haired man walked towards the noise and found a fuming nurse and an unconscious doctor with a red handprint across his cheek.

"Did he grope you again Sandy?"

"Yes, Doctor Takahashi. He did, but with both hands this time." The silver haired man shook his head at his now unconscious friend.

"When will he ever learn?" The unconscious doctor started to stir awake. "You should go before he wakes up." The nurse nodded and quickly walked away. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and watched Sandy's ass move as she walked back down to the lobby. She was the best secretary he had ever had. She did all her work and she looked the part.

"Urgh…what happened? Did I get slapped again?" asked a drowsy doctor. "Yeah, you did. You've gotta try and not do that, Miroku." Miroku raised his eyebrows and held his hand up. His friend took it and pulled him up.

"I can't help it. My hand's possessed or something like that."

"Yeah…"

Miroku dusted off his pants and gave his friend a look. "So…Inuyasha. How's it going with Kags?" Inuyasha sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't think it's gonna work out." Miroku stared at Inuyasha as if someone had just slapped him.

"What do you mean? I hooked you two up!"

"We don't love each other."

"Who cares about love! It's all about the sex!"

Inuyasha looked up and started laughing at Miroku. "What?" He calmed down after a few minutes and sighed. "When you and Sango were together you didn't just care about sex! You loved that woman!" Miroku froze at the mention of that name. Inuyasha gave himself a mental kick in the balls.

"Sorry, man."

Miroku hung his head and sighed sadly. "You should give her a call, man." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha sadly and said, "I can't call her after what happened. She…she still won't even say hello to me." Inuyasha patted his back, he couldn't hug him cause that would be unmanly. **(Is that a word?)**

"Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi to the front desk, please." Inuyasha looked up at the intercom and sighed. "Wanna come?" Miroku nodded and they both walked to the front desk.

-

"Where is he?"

"Sir, please! You must be patient!" Kouga glared at the secretary and sat down on the black leather couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stupid, slow, retard," muttered Kouga. The nurse stared at him nervously before typing on her computer. He heard some talking and looked up. His mouth hung open and for once he couldn't talk.

"What was it, Sandy?" asked the silver haired doctor. The secretary looked up from her typing and smiled.

"Doctor Takahashi, this man wanted to speak with you." She pointed at the shocked demon sitting in front of them. "Kouga?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku with raised eyebrows. He turned around and almost fell backwards.

"Kouga!" yelled the hanyou happily. He walked up to Kouga and shook his hand violently.

"How's it been Kouga? Where have you been? Haven't seen you in years!" Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the way and shook Kouga's hand. "Uh…well, it's been good. I guess. And I've been working."

They both nodded understandingly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to beat the crap out of some doctor until I discovered it was you." Inuyasha glared at his old friend and grabbed his ponytail, pulling him out of the lobby. Miroku followed behind them, laughing uncontrollably.

"Why were you going to beat up some doctor?" Kouga yanked his ponytail back and glared at Inuyasha. "You're dating Kagome!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Kouga. "You came back for her?" asked Miroku impressed. Kouga nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"Relax, Kouga. I don't think it'd work out between us. I think she's still in love with you." Kouga blinked and stared at Inuyasha and sighed in relief. He looked at Miroku and asked, "You still with Sango?"

Miroku flinched and smacked Kouga on the side of the head. "What was that for?" asked Kouga rubbing his head. Miroku looked over towards Inuyasha and nodded, walking out of the room.

"A few weeks after you and Kagome, um…banged each other Miroku and me went to a party and got drunk." Kouga glared at Inuyasha, but he waved him off. " Sango drove me home, but Miroku wanted to stay. When he didn't come back to our dorm room I called Sango. We went back to the party, but didn't find him. We went to his house and checked there. We found him in bed with…another girl."

Kouga's eyes widened and he motioned for Inuyasha to continue. "Sango was devastated. She stayed in bed for the whole week and almost committed suicide. Her skin turned all pale and she always wore black. She even cut herself. She still won't talk to him."

"Whoa."

Inuyasha nodded. "I had no idea." They both sighed and ran after Miroku.

"MIROKU!"

* * *

Hey everyone! I read this chapter over and hell, its fucken hilarious! LMFAO! But plz, plz, plz review! IF you read it then have the decency to review! I'm beggin here! And yes, some of you might have read this before. Thats cuz terminated my account cuz i didnt update in a long while and...yea, well, u get the picture. Toodles! 


	4. Chapter 4

Father Of My Child

I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter. 4**

"Kouga came back?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and started winding the lime green telephone cord around her finger. She had finished telling Sango on the phone that Kouga had come back. That was the fifth time she had asked that question. "Yes! Kouga came back! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry. It's just hard to believe. You gonna tell Jin?" Kagome froze at the thought of telling her son that his father had come back after all these years. "Kagome? You there?" Kagome blinked at the sound of Sango's voice. "Yeah, I'm still here," she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of Jin and Kouga, "You think I should?"

"Well, duh! He has a right to know! He is, after all, Kouga's son!"

"I know, I know. I'm just afraid of what his reaction will be."

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, you going on another date with you know who?"

"Yup!"

"I'm so happy for you, Sango! Um…are you gonna tell _him_?"

Sango didn't reply for a few seconds, which worried her. "Why should I tell _him_? It's none of his business. Besides, I haven't talked to him after…the incident. Why now? He can rot in hell for all I care." Kagome sighed and said, "Sango, I know you miss him, so-

"You know nothing!" snapped Sango and hung up. Kagome looked at her phone in shock. Had Sango just hung up on her? 'Well, it only proves that she still loves him. The problem is that she won't admit it' thought Kagome and placed the phone back on its lime green receiver.

"He has something as precious as her and the idiot goes and throws it away! What a retard! Men are all the same." She sauntered into the kitchen and plopped down on one the chairs. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked up and found Jin looking worriedly at her. "I've got something to tell you, Jin." She patted her lap and Jin slowly walked over to her and sat on her lap.

She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Do you remember that man who came here last night?" Jin snorted and said, "Yeah, I do. He's one of those perverted guys. Like Miroku." Kagome softly chuckled and laid her chin upon his head. "Well, that man is…"

"A friend of Miroku's is my guess," said Jin. Kagome shook her head and said, "Try your father." Jin blinked a few times and let the information sink in before he showed her how shocked he was. "WHAT! THAT PERVERTED FUCK IS MY DAD? YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT…THAT MAN IS MY FATHER!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the words she was hearing. "Yup, you definitely are Kouga's son," said Kagome and sighed. "Where was he? Where was he all this time?" asked Jin quietly. Kagome smiled weekly at him and whispered, "It's complicated. I think you should ask him. What I _do_ know is that he wants to be your father. You just have to give him a chance."

Jin folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. He sat on her lap like that for about five minutes. "Fine. I'll give him a chance." Kagome hugged him and muttered, "Thanks."

"Yeah, well…"

-

"Sango! Over here!"

Sango looked up and smiled. She ran towards a tall man with black hair that was braided down to his waist and wore a long white shirt and a pair of blue baggy jeans, but the thing that captured her attention was his eyes. They were the darkest blue she had ever seen. Well, there was one person who had darker eyes then he did, but she refused to think about him.

"Something wrong?"

Sango looked up at her concerned boyfriend and smiled. "No, nothing at all. So stop worrying, Bankotsu." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She laid the side of her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "You're a very bad liar, you know that?" She softly laughed and said, "Yeah, I do."

"How about a cup of coffee? My treat." She looked up at him and smiled happily. "I'd like that." He took her hand in his and led her inside Starbucks. When they got inside they found that there were only a few people in the large coffee shop. "Perfect. Hardly anyone's here. Why don't you go sit over there in the corner and I'll get us something." Sango nodded and walked over to the corner and sat down with a sigh of content. (They always have the softest chairs)

In a few minutes he had come back with two large mugs of steaming coffee. He handed her one and sat on her lap. "What are you doing?" hissed Sango. Bankotsu grinned at her and said, "Sitting on your lap." She glared at him and shoved him off her lap, almost knocking his coffee out of his hands. "How about you sit on my lap? K?"

Sango smiled and hopped up, letting him sit down on her chair. She plopped down on his lap, making him wince. "Not so ruff, Sango. I haven't had sex in about a week. Which reminds me…you're coming over to my house tonight. No arguments."

Sango took a sip of her coffee and muttered "Horny dog." He smirked at her and placed his mug on the table next to them. "I see you're wearing one of those short skirts," commented Bankotsu. "Yeah, why-

Sango froze when she felt a hand stroke her inner thigh. "Bankotsu!" hissed Sango and slapped his hand away from her thigh when she felt it creeping up to her thong. "Sango, I can't help it. It's taking all my strength not to take you here on the floor." Sango blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Come on. A coffee's just what you need. It'll calm you down."

Sango snapped her head up and saw Inuyasha, Kouga, and…_him_. "Oh no! Not him!" squeaked Sango. "What is it?" asked Bankotsu. He looked at what had caught his girlfriend's attention and saw three men. One looked suspiciously like Sango's ex boyfriend. "That him?" asked Bankotsu coldly. "Yeah, that's him."

'Don't look at me. Please, god. Don't let him look at me' pleaded Sango silently.

"Hey, isn't that-

"Sango!" His eyes were fixed on her. He didn't dare tear his gaze off of her, fearing that she might disappear. Like the last time. "I was gonna say Bankotsu, but Sango's good to," said Kouga grumpily. Inuyasha nudged him painfully in the ribs, which earned him a glare.

Miroku's gaze wandered from Sango to Bankotsu. "You," hissed Miroku venomously. Bankotsu gave him a short nod of recognition. "It's below me to even acknowledge your presence, monk." Miroku grabbed the prayer beads on his left hand and whispered, "You took her away from me."

Kouga and Inuyasha grabbed their friend's arms and pinned them behind his back. Miroku struggled under their grasp, but couldn't get free. "I did no such thing. You were the one who chased her away. You were the one who broke her heart by sleeping with that vile woman, Koharu." Miroku flinched and hung his head in shame. Inuyasha and Kouga both glared hatefully at Bankotsu, but then grinned evilly.

They both turned their heads around and saw a large group of girls across the room. "Hey, girls! It's Bonkatsu Yamomoto and he's up for grabs!" Bankotsu's eyes widened in horror and then…

"BANKOTSU!"

There were a bunch of girls running towards them and shrieking Bankotsu's name. "Not again," moaned Bonkatsu and kissed Sango full on the lips. Miroku was practically growling at him. "I'll kill him." Bankotsu ran out of the coffee shop, followed by a bunch of rabid girls.

"Sango."

Sango looked at Miroku, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned around and ran out of the shop. "SANGO!" yelled Miroku and ran after her. Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other nervously. "Well, I'll be at Kagome's!" shouted Inuyasha and sped off toward Kagome's house. "Oh, no your not!" yelled Kouga and ran after him.

-

"Sango! Listen to me!"

Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing him. His grip tightened when she tried to wriggle free. "Let me go!" cried Sango angrily. "Not until we talk!" barked Miroku. "I'm tired of you avoiding me, Sango!" Sango stopped moving and let out a sigh. "What's there to talk about? I caught you sleeping with some girl, Miroku. So, I left and moved on. It happens everyday."

It angered him that she could talk so calmly about what happened. "How can you be so calm? Didn't our relationship mean anything to you?" asked Miroku and tightened his grip on her shoulders. "It did, but that was back when we…had something. Now…well, we don't have anything. I have Bankotsu now," replied Sango calmly. 'I won't let him see me cry. I won't let him have the satisfaction' thought Sango angrily and forced herself not to cry.

Miroku let go of her, letting his arms fall limply at his side. "Is that what you think?" asked Miroku angrily. "Yes, that's what I think. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a date with Bankotsu at the _'Profanity'_. I'd say it was nice knowing you, but it wasn't." She turned around and walked away from him, never looking back. He reached his hand out and whispered, "Sango, don't…leave me."

"It's for the best," whispered Sango sadly and started running away from him. To her, it seemed that she was running in slow motion. As she drew out of sight his heart twisted painful. "No." Silent tears poured down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. He suddenly had an idea. "You're not getting away that easily." He headed of towards the hospital, a plan slowly forming in his head.

-

"Stop fighting, you two!"

Kagome pushed Kouga and Inuyasha apart and glared at them. "Would you two settle down?" They both plopped down on the couch and coldly glared at each other. "He started-

Kagome held up her pointer finger and narrowed her eyes at both of them. "You two will not fight in my house. Do it on your own time," growled Kagome. Suddenly the phone rang and Kagome got up to retrieve it. As soon as she was out of sight the two started bickering.

"You don't have a chance with her, mutt face! So just give up while you still can!"

"Did you just call me a mutt? I have more of a chance with her then you do! You left her for Christ's sake! What makes you think she'll want you now?"

"What do you know? Your just a half-breed!"

Inuyasha flinched at the name and Kouga was sorry as soon as he said it. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"Get out of my house."

They both looked at the spot where the voice had come from. Kagome stood there and she looked as pissed as hell. "Kagome, I-

"You had no right to call him that, Kouga. I don't want to see your face around for at least a few days. I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong." Kouga stared at her as if the world had just ended. He slowly stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's my entire fault. I started the whole thing in the first place." **(I know, I know. I making Inuyasha sound so sappy, but remember…he's older now. He's got to sound a little more mature. Right?) **Kagome smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. He had no right to say that. No right at all." Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "You are not going to leave. Not now, anyway. I need a favor," said Kagome. "Uh, sure."

"Miroku just called and said that he was going to the Predator. He wanted me to come, too. He said that I should bring a date along and that he'd explain things when he got there." Inuyasha smiled at her and took her hands in his. "Why, Kagome. You know that I'd love to go anywhere with you." He noticed that she was wearing short shorts and took the opportunity to look at her thighs. She slapped him and muttered, "Perv."

"That's me."

-

"Miroku! Why'd you bring me here?"

A very pissed off Sandy sat at a table with Miroku, stabbing her chicken wings with a silver fork. "I need you here, Sandy! Please?" asked Miroku and took her hands in his. Sandy eyed him suspiciously, but gave in at the pleading look he was giving her. "Why do u need me here?"

He explained that he wanted to win back Sango by getting her jealous and invited friends over to help him. "You wanna make her jealous? Well…I guess I could stay a little while," grumbled Sandy and stuffed a chicken wing in her mouth. "Great! You won't regret it!" assured Miroku happily.

"Hey, Miroku!"

Miroku looked up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards him. He smiled brightly and waved them over. When they got there, Miroku pulled a pair of chairs toward the table. "Want some of my chicken wings?" asked Sandy. "Sure!" said Inuyasha happily and reached toward the chicken wings, but Kagome slapped his hand away. "She was talking to me!" growled Kagome and ate a chicken wing.

"Go buy some, Inu-kins!" cried Kagome happily and stuffed some more chicken wings in her mouth. Inuyasha glared at her and got up, stomping his way towards the bar. "Nice one, Kagome!" laughed Sandy and high fived kagome. "Aint no thang but a chicken wang!" cried Kagome happily. They both laughed and ate some more chicken wings.

"I think I'm going to go help Inuyasha order…right," said Miroku nervously and walked towards Inuyasha. When he got there, he found that Inuyasha had ordered five large baskets of garlic wings and four sodas. "Uh, Inuyasha? What's with the garlic wings?" asked Miroku curiously. "I'm hungry."

"Right. The girls are acting…a little weird, wouldn't you say?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha paid the bartender and placed his order on a tray. He then turned to Miroku and said, "Hell yeah! Kagome made me buy the food! Can u believe it? I am outraged!" Miroku rolled his eyes and walked back to the table, Inuyasha trailing behind him.

"Hey guys!" cried both of the girls and smiled at the food they were carrying. Miroku and Inuyasha sat down and glared at the girls. "What?" they both asked and took some garlic wings from Inuyasha. "Hey!" cried Inuyasha in protest. Kagome waved her half eaten wing in front of Inuyasha's face mockingly. He grabbed her wrist and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She froze and her voice got caught in her throat.

He then took her hand and placed it right in front of his mouth. 'What's he doing?' wondered Kagome. He suddenly took a bite out of the chicken wing in her hand and grinned. "You jerk!" She grabbed one of his white doggy ears and pulled on it. "What the hell are you doing, wench!" hissed Inuyasha in pain. "Teaching you some manners!" growled Kagome and pinched his ear, before letting go. Inuyasha grabbed his ear and whimpered in pain.

Sandy shook her head and muttered, "Bloody idiots." She turned her gaze to Miroku, but found him staring somewhere else. She followed his and saw a woman dancing with a very attractive man. They both looked human, so she was guessing that the woman was…Sango. She narrowed her eyes so she could get a better look at Sango and had to admit she wasn't bad looking. She noticed that quite a few guys were giving her lustful looks, as well.

But what made her really confused was the man she was dancing with. 'Is that? No. It couldn't be' thought Sandy perplexed. She looked closer and realized that it was him. "It's Bankotsu!" gasped Sandy. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her puzzled. "Oh, that's right. I remember Bankotsu, now. He's that guy who kept hitting on me one year." Inuyasha stared blankly at her and then glared at her. "I remember…he's that one guy who all ways bragged he was a better football player than me. Damn American."

"It looks like Sandy knows him, eh?" asked Inuyasha. "Sure does. And by the looks of it he's more than a friend," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Sandy got up and walked towards the couple, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha turned his head sideways and admire her very nice bum. "Mmm, mmm, good!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha hard across the cheek and glared at him.

"What?"

"That reminds me…have you been teaching Jin to swear?" asked Kagome accusingly. Inuyasha scratched the side of his head and laughed nervously. "Um…" Kagome sat there patiently and waited for his answer. "You two having a good time?" They both looked to where the voice had come from and saw Kouga. Kagome stared at him and whispered, "Kouga."

* * *

Alright. I was kinda dissapointed at how few reviews i got. v.v Plz, if u read this fic then atleast have the decency to reiview it. How many freakin times must i ask? How many? Just review. Its not that hard to do. I'd liek to thank the people who actually reviewed this fic. Good day! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Father of My Child**

**I don't own Inuyasha…sadly**

**Chapter. 6**

Kouga felt like someone was stabbing his insides rather violently. The woman he liked, no, the woman he loved, was sitting with another man and…. eating with him. He felt as if she was betraying him and it pissed him off. Seeing them eating together…laughing together. He remembered when he first laid eyes on Ms. Higurashi…

-Flashback-

"Dude, lets eat outside. Too cramped in her anyways."

Kouga looked up and saw his two best friends, Miroku and Inuyasha. He faked a smile and slowly stood up from the table he was sitting at, snatching his lunch tray up and walking towards his friends. "Too cramped for your style, I gather?" inquired Kouga sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Miroku made a face and stomped off towards the glass doors that lead to the courtyard outside. He roughly yanked the glass doors open and left it open, so that they would follow.

The two friends exchanged glances of surprise before following their human friend out into the courtyard. When they got out there, they saw that Miroku had sat under a tree, head bent over his lunch tray. He was so busy cramming nachos in his mouth and taking big gulps of his blue PowerAde that he didn't see them approaching him.

They both plopped down beside him, which made him jump a good six feet in the air. "What the hell? You two scared the crap outta me!" growled Miroku and shoved a cheese covered nacho chip into his mouth, munching on it angrily.

"Well, someone's pmsing, eh? Wanna talk 'bout it?" asked Inuyasha with false worry. Miroku, the idiot that he is, thought he was actually worried and sighed sadly. "I'll tell you whose pmsing! Sango! She keeps on harping 'bout responsibility and true love. She's driving me crazy!" Kouga and Inuyasha raised their eyebrows and grinned.

"Having woman troubles again?" asked Kouga and shook his head. "You should apologize to the wench. That always seems to work for me," replied Inuyasha casually and took a swig of his dr. pepper. "Easy for you to say! You don't care about any of the woman _you_ date!" cried Miroku and covered his face with his hands.

Inuyasha made a fake gasp and put his hand to his heart. "I am offended! Your words have cut deeply into my heart, my good man. So cruel, so unjust, so-

"So true?"

Inuyasha bit down on his lip and scowled at Miroku. "Relax you two. Just pipe down and eat your lunches," said Kouga calmly and casually took a sip of his coke. The two friends scowled at each other and began eating their lunches grumpily. "Hey, Miroku!" Miroku looked up and saw a girl with raven colored hair put up in a high ponytail, followed by two other girls. Miroku grinned and got up from where he was sitting to hug her. "My dear Sango. You look even more beautiful than last time," complimented Miroku, which made her blush.

Kouga sighed and shook his head at Miroku, giving him a warning look. Miroku just ignored him and slid his hand cautiously down to Sango's bum and started rubbing it softly. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her smooth bum against his hand. Sango's eyebrow twitched and her whole face turned a bright red.

Her friends giggled in the background and she slowly raised her hand. She smacked him so hard that he actually passed out, which didn't surprise Kouga in the least. Sango's two friends came forward and examined the unconscious Miroku closely.

"I think you might've hit him a little too hard this time, Sango." Kouga looked up at the girl who had said that and widened his eyes. The girl was beautiful, no question about it and she looked stunning in the sunshine.

She wore the school's uniform, which was a dark blue and silk long sleeved shirt, a dark blue cap, a silk and very short mini skirt, and some white socks with black flip flops on. He felt as if he was frozen in place and didn't like that she had this control over him. He tried to move, but he felt as stiff as a board and kept on looking at the vixen before him.

Kagome felt someone was watching her and looked up to find two pair of icy blue eyes looking right at her. She got lost in them for a moment, but snapped back to reality and examined the owner of the icy blue orbs. Her breath got caught in her throat and she found it hard to breathe.

It was the handsome Kouga Ookami, in the flesh. She couldn't stop staring at him and broke the silence by saying, "Hi, there. I'm Kagome Higurashi." 'Smooth move, Higurashi. Now he'll think you're a complete idiot' thought Kagome sadly and she frowned.

'Why is she frowning?' wondered Kouga. "Name's Kouga Ookami," replied Kouga and gulped, trying to breath normally. 'Right. That's a start,' thought Kouga nervously. Kagome strained a smile and looked at the ground. Kouga wanted to get rid of the tension, so blurted out what first came to his mind. "What braw size do you wear?"

Then came the smack and her angry voice. "You lech! I can't believe you asked me that! Don't ever ask me that again! Are you even listening to me?" Kouga was not listening. In fact, he was looking at her full breasts that seemed to bounce whenever she moved…and he liked it. Kagome took his tray and dumped the food onto his head, stomping back into the cafeteria. Kouga sat there, stunned. Inuyasha rolled on the grass, laughing his head off. After that, he became obsessed with her and couldn't get her out of his mind.

-End Flashback-

Good times. Back when he was young and innocent, well…not that innocent. "Kouga!" He looked up and saw Kagome glaring at him. "What?" asked Kouga perplexed. **_(big word, huh?)_** "I told you not to follow me, Kouga," hissed Kagome. Kouga stood still, eyebrow twitching. "Yeah right! As if I'd follow you here! Don't flatter yourself, Kagome," sneered Kouga and crossed his arms across his chest.

'That's not true and you know it' thought Kouga to himself. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him and rolled her eyes. Just then an idea popped into her head. She grabbed Inuyasha by his ear and giggled. "Inuyasha, you have the cutest ears!" squealed Kagome and rubbed Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha felt like purring, but controlled his emotions by swallowing.

Kouga's mouth hung open and he clenched his fists together, his eyes blazing with fury. He glared at them both and bit down on his tongue until it was bleeding. 'This woman is the devil in disguise. I just know it' thought Kouga angrily. "Th-thanks, Kagome," breathed Inuyasha and looked her up and down. Kouga's jaw dropped and he was about to rip Inuyasha to shreds when he heard a male voice cry out in pain.

The three of them looked to where the voice had come from and saw two men struggling on the floor. When they got closer they realized that they knew the two men. It was Miroku and Bankotsu and it looked like they were going to kill each other at any moment. Suddenly, Bankotsu punched Miroku in the nose, which made Miroku let go of him and hold his nose in pain.

Bankotsu grabbed a fist full of Miroku's jet-black hair and yanked his head up, slamming it back down onto the floor. He repeated this a couple of times until someone gabbed him by the ear and hefted him up.

A very annoyed Sandy glared at Bankotsu, which made him a little nervous. "Uh, Sandy? I don't like the way your looking at me…" breathed Bankotsu and laughed nervously. Sandy smiled evilly and dragged him off by the ear. "Sandy, c'mon! I was standing up for you! Try to understand me, Sandy! Please!" whimpered Bankotsu as he was being dragged from the club. "No chance, Bankotsu!" snapped Sandy angrily and dragged him out of the club, Bankotsu howling and screaming bloody murder all the way out.

"I pity Sandy. I really do," said Kagome and sighed. "Pity her? Pity _her_? She practically ripped the man's ear off! I pity _him_!" cried Inuyasha and rubbed his ears to make sure they were still attached to his head. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and looked at where Miroku was and saw him and Sango hugging and kissing.

"I'm so sorry, Sango! Please forgive me!" cried Miroku and pulled Sango to him. Sango smiled at him and kissed him on the nose. "Of course I will, Miroku. You have to promise me one thing, though," said Sango sternly. "Anything," replied Miroku happily. "You won't ever do that again!" growled Sango and glared at him.

"Of course not, Sango! I'll never leave you again!" cried Miroku and grabbed Sango, kissing her all over her face. "Miroku! People are watching!" protested Sango. "Who cares?" said Miroku and continued kissing her.

Kagome smiled at her two friends and thought, 'It's about time! I thought they would never get back together. They make such a good couple' Kouga snorted at the two humans and growled, "Pathetic humans and their emotions. If you ask me, women are all the same. They just want you for your money. Nothing else."

Kagome whipped her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes, growling menacingly, making him flinch. "Well, maybe that's because the only women you've ever hung out with were a bunch of filthy prostitutes! Now, leave! Your ruining Miroku and Sango's moment!" hissed Kagome and put her hands on her hips. Kouga's eyebrow twitched and he frowned, breathing heavily.

"I do not sleep with prostitutes, Kagome. I had a very bad break up. You wouldn't understand." Kouga turned around and walked away from her, not noticing that she was crying. 'Kouga…. I had no idea' thought Kagome and cried softly. Inuyasha held her to himself and glared after Kouga. "The bastard! He shouldn't talk to you that way, Kagome."

"No, Inuyasha. I had no idea…I shouldn't have talked to him like that. I was wrong to have treated him like that." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and snorted, pulling her closer to himself.

"I'm gonna go home and get some rest, Inuyasha," said Kagome tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha looked worriedly at her and asked, "Do you need a ride?" Kagome shook her head and smiled up at her friend and lover. **_(yes, people. Lover. You all know what that means) _**"I'll be okay, Inuyasha. I can walk to my own house, you know." Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded his head.

Kagome made her way through the crowd and out the doors, grabbing her coat on her way. Inuyasha smiled at her before turning his back and walking towards Sango and Miroku. 'Those two are so lucky to have someone who loves them back' thought Inuyasha enviously and looked back towards the door and saw Kagome waving to him before walking out the door. She looked outside and noticed that it was raining. "Great," mumbled Kagome and walked outside.

Kagome sighed in relief and walked down the sidewalk, pulling her coat on. She needed to talk to him. About his life and what it was going to be like with Jin. Her mind kept telling her that they could never be together, but her heart kept shrieking at her. It was telling her that they could be together and live together with Jin.

She looked at the ground and kept thinking about her and Kouga, walking a little faster. She was getting wetter by the minute and needed to get home. She quickly crossed the street, not bothering to look for any approaching cars.

She heard something loud and looked up to see a blinding light come towards her. Her eyes widened in realization at what was coming towards her, but she didn't move. She didn't have time to utter a cry of pain when the speeding car came at her.

She felt a sharp pain in her side and it kept piercing her flesh until she saw red. She felt herself being thrown into the air and land and something soft. She didn't care; all she cared about was going to sleep. Before she closed her eyes she saw two men come running at her and whispered, Jin. She then fainted and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my god…you hit her!"

"I-I didn't mean to! She just walked right in front of the damn car!" A demon bent down and carefully lifted Kagome's head up, so he could have a good look at who his friend had hit. His eyes widened in horror and his face turned a deadly shade of white as he realized who it was lying there. "You are a dead man, Hakkaku. Do you have any idea who this is?" asked the demon and lifted Kagome into his lap.

"Uh…no? Why, Ginta? Should I know her?" asked Hakkaku and tried getting a closer look at the girl. Ginta lifted his head up and had a worried expression on his face. "Go call the hospital, Hakkaku. I'll tell you when we get there. Now, go and call them!" growled Ginta sternly and looked back down at the girl, stroking her hair softly.

Hakkaku's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. He had never heard his brother talk like that to anyone. His brother was usually real quiet and agreed with what you said, so when he practically shouted at him to call the hospital it was kind of…surprising. He had to admire him, though.

Hakkaku smiled at his brother and ran to the nearest phone booth, which was three blocks from where they were. "I'll be right back!" yelled Hakkaku and waved to his brother. Ginta raised his eyebrows at his older brother and shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I wonder about that man, I really do. He didn't even realize that I have a cell phone. What a maroon!" laughed Ginta and focused his attention on the girl in his lap.

She was bleeding very badly and wouldn't make it if Hakkaku didn't hurry up. He just noticed where Hakkaku had hit her and bit on his lower lip. There was a very deep wound on her left side and blood was flowing from it at a fast pace. He tore a part of his blue shirt off and dabbed at blood, careful not to hurt in the process. When it still didn't stop bleeding he tore another blue piece from his shirt and wrapped it around her wound, hoping Hakkaku would hurry.

-

Hakkaku ran as fast as he could, pumping his legs up and down as he ran to the phone booth. Sweat trickled down his face as he sped up, muttering curses under his breath. He jumped over benches and hurled himself past people walking along. "Why couldn't I stay with the girl and Ginta have gone to find a damn phone booth? Lucky bastard." Hakkaku spotted the phone booth a few meters away and took a deep breath before sprinting towards it. He stopped in front of it and leaned on it, breathing heavily.

He heard a voice coming from inside the booth and turned his head to the side and saw a girl. "Probably talkin' to her boyfriend," murmured Hakkaku and opened the door, smiling at the girl. She stopped talking and looked at Hakkaku questioningly, raising her eyebrows. Hakkaku grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the booth, slinging her over his shoulder. "Let me go! Let me go, now!" yelled the girl; kicking and screaming bloody murder. Hakkaku flinched as she proceeded to scream in his ears. He picked up the phone, sliding two quarters in the slot. He began dialing the hospital's phone number, trying extremely hard to ignore the girl's cries. He put the receiver to his ear and listened, tapping the side of the booth with impatience. "This is the Tokyo Hospital. How may I help u?"

Hakkaku rolled his eyes and thought testily, 'About god damn time!' "Uh yeah, hi. There was a car crash and a girl's been seriously injured. I need an ambulance real fast!" There was a pause and then the voice asked, "Sir, what's the address?" Hakkaku blinked and asked, "Address?" "Where is the girl at? What is the address?"

'Damn! What was the address again? God, how could I forget!' thought Hakkaku angrily to himself. The girl on his shoulder started shrieking, "Rape! Rape! Rape!" Hakkaku growled at this and put the phone on his chest. "Shut the hell up, woman! I am not raping you so shut it! I'll let you go after this call!" barked Hakkaku angrily and put the phone back onto his ear. "Sorry 'bout that. Um, I think that the address is…North Otaku Street."

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir. We will be there in a second and have a nice day!" The voice hung up and Hakkaku stared at the phone disgustedly. "Can you please let me down now?" asked the girl on his shoulder. Hakkaku slammed the phone back on its receiver and bolted out of the phone booth with the girl over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me? You said you'd let me go!" shrieked the girl.

"I changed my mind!" yelled Hakkaku over his shoulder and ran to Ginta.

-

Hakkaku saw an ambulance driving away and knew that he was close to his brother. After a few minutes of running his ass off Hakkaku saw Ginta waiting for him by the car. "Hey, bro!" yelled Hakkaku and skidded to a halt in front of his younger brother. "What's with the girl, Hakkaku?" asked Ginta, but already knew what the answer was.

"Ginta, I haven't had a good fuck in a long time. Unlike you, if I don't fuck a girl in at least a week then I get all twitchy and crazed," replied Hakkaku casually. Ginta's eyebrow began twitching, but he opened the door for his brother anyways. Hakkaku smiled and got in the front seat, but Ginta quickly pulled him out and opened the back door. "I'm driving this time, brother." Hakkaku rolled his eyes and got in, Ginta slamming the door behind him.

"Sex crazed man," murmured Ginta before getting in. He revved up the engine and drove away.

* * *

Allright, I got a flame from a certain someone...XD And well, yea, they r short, the chappies, BUT...they lookes WAAAAY longer when i typed them. There r gonna be 2 more short chappies like this one but after that I'm gonna go long! Yes, long! And it wouldnt kill u all to say somehtin interesting in yer reviews. I no complany! > Just submit those reviews to me! REVEIW GOD DAMN IT! REVIEW! Goody good good!

Luv Luv Luv!


	6. Chapter 6

**Father of My Child**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 7.**

Kouga paced around his office, stopped at his desk and picked up a picture. He bit his bottom lip in frustration as he looked at it and slammed it back down, continuing to walk around his office. He heard the door open and ran towards it, grabbing the person who was standing there and kissed them fiercely. He quickly drew away and looked at whom he had just kissed. "Kagome, I-

Kouga stared blankly at the person he had just kissed and his eyebrow started twitching uncontrollably. 'This can not be happening' thought Kouga hopelessly. He opened his mouth and did the only thing a grown man would do in his situation.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" screamed Kouga and grabbed the person's shoulders. The person did the same thing and they both kept on screaming. Kouga pushed the man away and started rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not a word of this to anyone. You hear me, Ginta?" asked Kouga and stopped whipping his mouth to glare at him. **(Nya ha, ha, ha! SO evil am I!)**

"Of course, Kouga!" cried Ginta in relief and bowed. He was glad that his boss didn't beat him to a bloody pulp. Kouga rubbed his eyes warily and asked gruffly, "What are you doing here anyways?" Ginta quickly looked away and shifted in his spot, shuffling the papers in his hands anxiously about. "Um, Kouga…something kinda bad happened. No, something really bad happened."

Kouga narrowed his eyes in anger and he clenched his fists. "Is it Naraku again?" he asked angrily. "Uh, no. It's not that. Not that at all," said Ginta nervously. Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Then what is it, Ginta?" asked Kouga icily. Ginta bit down on his lip and winced at the pain. He took a piece of bubble gum out, unwrapped it and stuffed it hurriedly in his mouth, chewing rather noisily. 'I hate my job' thought Ginta bitterly.

"Well, Kouga…you see, here's the thing…" Ginta stopped and tried again, but failed.

"It's that bad, huh?" asked Kouga, relaxing. Ginta nodded, gripping the papers tightly. Kouga raised his eyebrows in amusement at his friend. "Let's see those paper's Ginta," said Kouga calmly and took a step towards Ginta, but Ginta looked from side to side and ran behind Kouga's desk, hiding behind the black leather chair.

"You don't really…_have_ to know, Kouga," stuttered Ginta and peeked out at Kouga. Kouga slowly made his way towards the desk and put his hands on it, looking at Ginta blankly. "I think I have to know. Why would you make such a big deal out of it if it wouldn't upset me?" asked Kouga and stretched out his hand.

Ginta slowly walked around the desk and edged away from Kouga so he was right behind him. He leaned towards Kouga and rested the papers on his shoulder, not letting go of them. Kouga snatched them away and dusted them off, not bothering about Ginta behind him. Ginta took a few steps back and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He rested his back against the door and slid down onto the ground, sighing. Then there came a crash from in the room and Ginta reached up and locked the door. "What are you doin' on the ground, Ginta?"

Ginta looked up and saw Hakkaku, the one person who was responsible for Kouga's anger. He chuckled and stood up, dusting his pants off. "What's so funny?" asked Hakkaku, obviously confused. "It's just…Kouga's gonna kill you!" cried Ginta and started laughing.

"WHAT!" shrieked Hakkaku. "He just found out about Kagome, Hakkaku," said Ginta calming down a bit. "Oh…god damn it, he's gonna kill me!" Hakkaku looked around and pulled on his bit of hair that he had. **(I don't know if he has a Mohawk or what.)** "I locked the door so he has some time to calm down," said Ginta. They both knew how hot tempered Kouga got. Especially when it came to Kagome. "He might only give you a beating if you're lucky, but…if she dies then he'll kill you," said Ginta grimly.

Ginta unlocked the door and they both peeked in and saw Kouga, his eyes red with anger. Around him was a bunch of broken chairs, tattered curtains, clawed up couch and pillows, and his desk was broken in half. Kouga lifted his head up and stared menacingly at him. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. "You're such a baka!" growled Ginta and walked down the hallway. "Where are you going?" asked Hakkaku anxiously. "To the hospital! I'm gonna see how Kagome is!" yelled Ginta. Hakkaku looked around him and ran after his brother. "Wait for me!"

-

"Are you alright, dear?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a nurse standing beside her. She was about to respond when something sharp ran through her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists until the knuckles turned white. Then she heard an arrogant voice in her mind say, _'Hell yeah! It's good too be back. Uh, you might not remember me, but I'm your miko side. Let me explain this to you. I'm always passed down lines of generations when you get old enough, you know? And when something bad happens to ya then I get sent into your mind! I can take control of your body, but so can you, so not to worry! It's got some mysteries behind it, but…who really cares?'_

'So…your kinda like my conscience?'

'_Sort of…I guess. What's this old hag doin'?'_

'Don't say that! It's incredibly rude! But…do you have a name I can call you?'

'Um…don't laugh if I tell you. It's Machiko' 

'How cute!'

'Don't make me slap you…' 

(Ok, when the font is italic like I did up there that means that Kagome's badass side is talkin…err, thinking. And when she's thinking then it's normal font. Get it?)

Kagome blinked and took notice to the old nurse in front of her. "Oh dear, that would be the pain. Now…" The nurse paused and raised her voice a little and started talking slow as if she thought Kagome was just a child. That angered her, but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it.

"You…have…to…press…this…little…red…button," explained the nurse slowly and clearly and put a little device into her hand, smiling sweetly.

"That…will…make…the…pain…stop. It's…got…some…morphine…in…it," said the nurse and patted her shoulder lightly while smiling. _'Who does this bitch think she is! I'm gonna be taking over, doll' _said Machiko to Kagome. Kagome stared blankly at the nurse and then she asked icily, "Did anyone ever tell you you're an annoying bitch?"

The nurse blinked in surprise and pressed her lips together in thought. "It's the morphine…hmm…yes, it has to be… the only answer," murmured the nurse to herself and adjusted her hat. She walked over to the counter opposite Kagome and picked up the towels that were lying there and walked out of the room.

'_Why do I feel like apologizing to that freaky bitch? She shouldn't have been so god damned prissy about it. It's her own fault…as if I care. But then…why do I feel like…oh. That's what the old Kagome would a done. Heh…I guess when she…when I got hit by that car something…clicked. Her miko powers triggered some sort a thing…yeah…this happened before when her mom died…' _thought Machiko and rubbed her forehead.

'Well, you should apologize! That was very mean!'

"_That wolf is gonna pay for what he did to you,"_ mumbled Kagome grumpily and looked down at her arms. There were plastic tubes that pumped the morphine into her system running taped to her arms. She frowned and ripped the off, wincing. The pain in her back was numb, but she knew that it would come back. But she didn't care about that…all she cared for was Jin and she had to get back to him.

'Stop! You can't just go! I have to heal first! And don't do anything to Kouga!'

'_Jesus flippin Christ! I can't do this if you still feel pity towards him…isn't you mad at him? I am. I'd beat his ass in the ground. And don't you wanna go back to Jin?'_

'Well…I was offended. He…yeah, he had no right to do that! I'm tired of being so forgiving! To hell with Kouga! And you're right! We have to get back to Jin! But I'm taking control now!' As soon as she had said that she felt a cold chill run through her body and then smiled. "I guess it worked."

She spotted her clothes on a chair right next to her and smiled. 'Too easy' thought Kagome and pulled the covers away and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. She instantly fell dizzy and closed her eyes. _'Dude, just concentrate on the pain and imagine it dissolving' _said Machiko as if it was obvious. "How do I do that?"

'_Try imagining soothing things. Things that calm you down.'_

She concentrated on the pain and, to her surprise, quickly became a dull throbbing. "Thank god for my miko powers," said Kagome and grinned. She reached for her pants and cursed her past self for picking tight pants. She snatched up her braw and panties and slipped them on quickly.

'_One more thing…think when you talk to me. Else peeps be thinking you crazy.' _'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' She took a deep breath and slipped them on, zipping them up. She reached for the next peace of clothing and found it to be a tight red t-shirt. She pulled it over her head and as soon as she had that on she slipped into her etnies. _'Like the shoes.' _ 'Thanx. They're real comfortable…well, we should get goin', eh?'

'_Yeah…you'll have to show me things…I might not be up to date with everything here in this time.'_

Kagome nodded and stood up, looking around the gray room. She shook her head in disgust. "Needs a paint job," said Kagome and walked out of the room. She ran down the deserted hallway and turned the corner when she hit something hard and fell back. "Owie…" _'What the hell was that!'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Ginta on the floor right across from her, Hakkaku standing right behind him. "Uh, hey. Aren't you…_Kouga's_ friends?" asked Kagome, spitting his name out with venom. "That's us," replied Hakkaku and helped them both up. "Your out of the hospital real soon. How come, Kagome?" asked Ginta anxiously.

"Oh…I kinda…ran off," said Kagome, feeling suddenly ashamed of herself. "Oh, well then can we at least give you a ride?" asked Hakkaku. "Sure!" cried Kagome happily. Ginta glared at Hakkaku and turned his attention to Kagome. "Your sure you feel alright?" She nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Okie dokie, coachie!" said Hakkaku and led them out of the hospital doors.

-

Kouga lay on the floor of his office, breathing heavily. He lifted his head up and looked around him, observing his destroyed things. He groaned and got up, grumbling. He then started thinking about Kagome. He didn't think that this would be that hard…getting Kagome back and all, but she's changed quite a bit, he had to admit that. "When I find the imbecile who did that to Kagome…"

He growled furiously and ripped open the closet nearby, there by ripping it off its hinges and destroying it completely. He scanned the closet for suitable clothes to wear and spotted his old jacket from college. He had always worn that jacket back when he was still young and innocent. Well…not _that_ innocent. It brought back memories where he started following Kagome around and Inuyasha and him always fought over Kagome. It brought a smile to his face.

He grabbed it and pulled it off its hanger, observing it carefully. He nodded in approval and decided to wear it. It was one of those normal leather jackets that jocks where in the United States except it had Japanese writing on it. It resembled more of a hip-hop thing and jock jacket actually. It was colored red and white and always made Kouga grin foolishly when he wore it.

He pulled it on over his shirt and blue jeans and observed it in the smashed mirror. "I should wear this more often," commented Kouga smugly and proceeded to walk out of his office when the phone rang. He approached it casually and put it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Uh…Kouga?"

"Hakkaku? What is it? Is something wrong?"

There was a silence at the other end of the line and then Hakkaku said shakily, "Well…It's Kagome." Kouga froze and the asked anxiously, "Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah. She's all right. Kouga… she's kinda…hitting on Ginta."

Kouga blinked at this and then asked calmly, "What? I thought you said she…was hitting on Ginta."

"Well…she is."

He slammed the phone down and jumped out of the window, landing delicately on his feet. He then ran off toward Kagome's sent, his mind only on her and what he would do when he reached her.

* * *

How was that? Good enough? Give me ideas! Please! And review or I'll give up on the fic! That's a threat! XD If u wanna talk to me then go to and go to gmaing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Father Of My Child

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter. 8

"Where are you going?" asked Ginta and Hakkaku. They tried their best to keep up with her and their feet were getting sore from running after her non-stop.

She skidded to a halt and raised her head up, sniffing. The two wolf demons behind her kept staring at her, raising their eyebrows in curiosity. "Man, she's acting weird…. like a demon, don't 'cha think?" whispered Hakkaku, looking at Ginta. "Yeah. She's changed since that accident. Maybe something happened to her," Ginta whispered back.

Kagome looked back at them, tilting her head to the side. 'Why do I have the urge to kill them? And how can I do all these things…just like a demon?' thought Kagome. _'The cause of your 'abilities' is me. I'll explain everything after we get to your house.' _ Kagome nodded and turned around. That's when she saw him. Koga.

'Well, well. Look who it is…. I'll take care of this. Don't you worry about a thing' 'What are you going to do?' All of a sudden Kagome felt very tired and slowly closed her eyes. 

"Kagome!"

Koga saw her close her eyes and thought she was about to faint. He was about to run to her when her eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of black eyes. They were filled with sorrow, anger, and hate …anything, but compassion. "Kagome?"

Smirking, she delicately lifted her hand up. Her nails instantly grew a good couple of inches. Her smirk grew into an evil smile as Koga's expression was filled with fear. He noticed that she had a pair of fangs in that smile of hers, gleaming dangerously in the sunlight.

"These claws of mine can rip right through your flesh. For now I'll be kind enough not to do that. Oh… and if you two wolves even think about trying to help him by attacking me…I'll kill you."

Hakkaku fell over and Ginta stood their, open mouthed. "Man, how did she know we were gonna do that?" asked Hakkaku tiredly and looked up at his brother, but his brother didn't reply. The both kept their gazes on Kagome.

'What are you doing!' shrieked Kagome at Machiko._ 'Relax, I'm just gonna use some violence and then we'll go home, alright?' _ Kagome didn't answer, but was worried about Kouga. Machiko assumed that Kagome had agreed, so she turned her attention towards the wolf.

"This will teach you to respect me, Kouga. Learn your place in the world," said Kagome menacingly. Kouga didn't understand it. The voice coming from Kagome didn't sound like her usual one at all. He quickly thought of a comeback to this and replied, "Hanging around Sesshomaru, huh?"

She narrowed her dark eyes at him and took a step forward, pulling her right arm back. "I wouldn't just hang around Sesshomaru just for talking. I hear he's quite talented, unlike some," said Kagome calmly and brought her hand forward, tearing through his gut.

She then pulled her hand out of his flesh, now covered in blood. He fell onto his knees, clutching his gut in pain. He looked up at her, but she was already walking away from him. "Kagome…Sesshomaru isn't that great in bed. Is he?" murmured Kouga before falling forward onto the cold cement.

Ginta and Hakkaku rushed to his side, worry written all over their faces. "Kouga…we'll bring you to the hospital, k?" whispered Hakkaku, but looked at his brother for advice. Ginta was looking at Kagome in fear, not taking his eyes off of her. "Hakkaku, did you notice that Kagome has some sort of strange markings on her? And her ears…they're just like a demons," breathed Ginta. Hakkaku just stared after her in awe.

Ginta stood up tiredly and lifted Kouga up, motioning for Hakkaku to help him. They lifted Kouga's beaten and bloody form off of the ground, resting him on their shoulders. They then made their way to the hospital.

-

'Let me back…I don't want you to do that again. And I do not want you to greet my child. Understand?' hissed Kagome at Machiko. Machiko rolled her eyes at Kagome and then Kagome was back, back in her body. In control, for the time being at least.

She opened the door shakily and looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood…Kouga's blood, but the most noticeable thing was the claws. She inspected them and found out that she could shorten or lengthen them. "Wow," breathed Kagome and opened the door, sniffing around but not finding Jin's scent. "Must be at school," mumbled Kagome to herself.

She made her way tiredly up to her bedroom and got undressed. She stood in front of the mirror, her eyes widening. Her eyes were pitch black; her skin had these strange markings on them, though they looked more like tattoos to her. Her ears and fangs were altered as well.

"Great. How am I supposed to got to work like this?" asked Kagome.

'_You could just go to work'_ replied Machiko, as if it was obvious. Kagome sighed and stepped into the shower, pulling the black curtain back. She looked at her skin, hoping that the markings on her skin would be off, but they were still there. In her mind Machiko was busy laughing her ass off at Kagome to really care about anything else.

Grumbling, Kagome applied some kiwi soap onto her palm and began massaging it all over her body. She rinsed it all off after she had finished and steppe out of the shower. She wrapped her white towel around her small frame, enjoying the soft feel of it against her skin.

She quickly dried her self off and put a pair of green baggy jeans and a white tank top on. She then grabbed her brush and made her way downstairs. _'Must you always stay this clean?'_ asked Machiko. "Of course. Don't tell me that no one took bathes when you were alive."

Machiko didn't respond, but Kagome felt pain in her leg. "Did you do that, Machiko?" asked Kagome, brushing her hair_. 'Yeah. I imagined kicking your leg and well…it happened'_

Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. After finishing her hair she turned on the t.v and saw an anime show running. _'What's this? Is that man speaking actually trapped in that metal box? Is it some kind of prison?'_ asked Machiko curiously. "No. They make up…stories or something like that with the technology that we have today, for entertainment. Jin watches these shows all the time," said Kagome and picked up the remote.

'_Leave it on! Can't you see that this boy is about to do something violent?' _said Machiko. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch, watching along with Machiko.

A blonde haired boy, with orange clothing on put his hands together in some sort of sign and yells, " Sexy Jutsu!"

Smoke surrounds him and as it disappears a blonde girl is their, totally naked. Sensei stands their, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Naruto!"

Kagome and Machiko watched the rest in awe. When it was all over they burst out laughing._ 'Now that's entertainment!' _cried Machiko.

"Mom?"

Kagome turned her head to the side and saw Jin standing in the doorway and was staring at her. "Jin!" cried Kagome happily and leaped over the couch, taking him in her arms. _'Wow, he really does look like Kouga'_

"Mom, I can't breathe…"

She immediately let go of him and strokes his cheek. "What's with the tattoos? And…the rest of u? And why are you watching anime? I thought you hated it," said Jin, trying to catch his breath.

Kagome stared at him for a few minutes and then said, "It's a new fashion! Like it?" Jin grinned and started poking at her tattoos, pulling at her ears, and staring at her eyes in wonder.

"Cool. Wait till my friends see you. Your tattoos look just like that one guy's…Scar! That's his name! From Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Kagome smiles and pushed him off to the kitchen. "Go make some ramen, sweetie," said Kagome and laughed.

He went into the kitchen, still talking to himself about her new 'look'. She shook her head and laughed to herself. _'Man, that kid talks a lot! He looks like his dad but he acts just like you'_

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'…'

Kagome growled and went upstairs, getting her suit ready for work tomorrow. Now, she works for the businessman, Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was usually harsh to most everyone he meets, but Kagome, being a good friend of Rin's, got to see his good side. But everyone who worked for him, even Rin, had to where a businesses suit for work.

She opened her closet and took out a nice black suit and set it down on her bed, bending down and smoothing it out. As she was smoothing it out gently with her hands there came a rustling noise from under the bed. Something pink flew past her and she felt the bed bounce.

She raised her head up and saw her pink stuffed pig, staring back at her. She stared back at it, noticing that it was standing up on its own. "Um…"

Jin sneaked into the room and placed his Smash Mouth cd in and set it to 'Come on Come on!' He laughed silently at his mom and pushed the play button, turning around and giving the pig thumbs up.

As soon as the song came on the plushy started dancing wildly, twirling around and shaking its ass. Kagome's eyebrow twitched every five seconds as she watched the plushy dance.

Jin turned the song off and ran over to his mom, jumping on her back. "Did you like it?" asked Jin, knocking Kagome over onto the bed. She lifted her head up and grumbled, "How the heck did you do that?"

Jin laughed and pointed at the plushy, saying, "That's Machiko! Isn't she good at dancing or what?" Kagome blinked at the pig and then asked, "How do you know about Machiko, Jin?"

He rolled forward and sat up. "She told me everything. I didn't want you being miserable. You know, having her stuck in your mind. So, I asked her if there was any other way for her to be near you. And well, she possessed that pig of yours!"

"O…k."

"Yeah! I'm a dancing' fool!" shouted the pig and started dancing again. "Why don't you two be dancing fools downstairs, ok?" asked Kagome, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "You heard the woman! Oh, and I'm your stuffed animal named Machiko, k?" said Machiko, still dancing around the bed. Kagome nodded tiredly.

Jin grinned and picked Machiko up, running downstairs. "Thank god," murmured Kagome and flopped down on the bed. As soon as she closed her eyes the song 'Barbie Girl' blasted through the walls. "BASTARDS!" shrieked Kagome and sprinted down the stairs, stopping behind them. She gave them both a death glare and cracked her knuckles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As she beat the crap out of them neighbors could here screams and stuff being smashed around. "I HAVE TO FUCKEN WORK TOMORROW! I NEED MY SLEEP, U ASSHOLES!"

-

"What happened to you?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared up at Kouga, shock written all over their faces. Ginta and Hakkaku popped up from behind Kouga, grinning. "Kagome beat the living shit out of Kouga!" said Hakkaku and laughed. Kouga growled at his comment. "Man, you got beat up by Kagome?" asked Miroku and smiled. He nudged Inuyasha and grinned. Inuyasha picked up a magazine and said, "Well, she is pretty rough. Trust me."

Kouga clenched his fists in anger and took a step toward him. Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back. "Don't, Kouga. No use getting injured by another girl," said Hakkaku, trying to lift his spirits. Inuyasha slammed the magazine down angrily and looked up Hakkaku. "You little…"

He stopped and looked to his right. A group of kids were looking through some of the magazines near them, but were watching them in case a fight broke loose. "Your lucky those kids are here, wolf," growled Inuyasha and picked up his magazine, reading it angrily. "Your lucky you lost your virginity," whispered Kouga and walked out of the hospital. Inuyasha ears twitched and then Miroku grabbed his sides, laughing. "He got you with that one, Inuyasha!" cried Miroku, wiping at his eyes. Inuyasha growled and slammed the magazine onto his friend's head, stomping off into the emergency room. Miroku stared after him and sighed, looking down at the magazine that was now wrapped around his waist and held his arms tightly against his sides.

"He is so immature," grumbled Miroku and jumped after him.

-

Well? I eed more reviews! holds onto reviews and hugs them mine! MINE! Now, anyone have an idea, lets here it in a review! Hurry it up too!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Father Of My Child**_

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter. 8**

"Where are you going?" asked Ginta and Hakkaku. They tried their best to keep up with her and their feet were getting sore from running after her non-stop.

She skidded to a halt and raised her head up, sniffing. The two wolf demons behind her kept staring at her, raising their eyebrows in curiosity. "Man, she's acting weird…. like a demon, don't 'cha think?" whispered Hakkaku, looking at Ginta. "Yeah. She's changed since that accident. Maybe something happened to her," Ginta whispered back.

Kagome looked back at them, tilting her head to the side. 'Why do I have the urge to kill them? And how can I do all these things…just like a demon?' thought Kagome. _'The cause of your 'abilities' is me. I'll explain everything after we get to your house.' _ Kagome nodded and turned around. That's when she saw him. Koga.

'Well, well. Look who it is…. I'll take care of this. Don't you worry about a thing' 'What are you going to do?' All of a sudden Kagome felt very tired and slowly closed her eyes. 

"Kagome!"

Koga saw her close her eyes and thought she was about to faint. He was about to run to her when her eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of black eyes. They were filled with sorrow, anger, and hate …anything, but compassion. "Kagome?"

Smirking, she delicately lifted her hand up. Her nails instantly grew a good couple of inches. Her smirk grew into an evil smile as Koga's expression was filled with fear. He noticed that she had a pair of fangs in that smile of hers, gleaming dangerously in the sunlight.

"These claws of mine can rip right through your flesh. For now I'll be kind enough not to do that. Oh… and if you two wolves even think about trying to help him by attacking me…I'll kill you."

Hakkaku fell over and Ginta stood their, open mouthed. "Man, how did she know we were gonna do that?" asked Hakkaku tiredly and looked up at his brother, but his brother didn't reply. The both kept their gazes on Kagome.

'What are you doing!' shrieked Kagome at Machiko._ 'Relax, I'm just gonna use some violence and then we'll go home, alright?' _ Kagome didn't answer, but was worried about Kouga. Machiko assumed that Kagome had agreed, so she turned her attention towards the wolf.

"This will teach you to respect me, Kouga. Learn your place in the world," said Kagome menacingly. Kouga didn't understand it. The voice coming from Kagome didn't sound like her usual one at all. He quickly thought of a comeback to this and replied, "Hanging around Sesshomaru, huh?"

She narrowed her dark eyes at him and took a step forward, pulling her right arm back. "I wouldn't just hang around Sesshomaru just for talking. I hear he's quite talented, unlike some," said Kagome calmly and brought her hand forward, tearing through his gut.

She then pulled her hand out of his flesh, now covered in blood. He fell onto his knees, clutching his gut in pain. He looked up at her, but she was already walking away from him. "Kagome…Sesshomaru isn't that great in bed. Is he?" murmured Kouga before falling forward onto the cold cement.

Ginta and Hakkaku rushed to his side, worry written all over their faces. "Kouga…we'll bring you to the hospital, k?" whispered Hakkaku, but looked at his brother for advice. Ginta was looking at Kagome in fear, not taking his eyes off of her. "Hakkaku, did you notice that Kagome has some sort of strange markings on her? And her ears…they're just like a demons," breathed Ginta. Hakkaku just stared after her in awe.

Ginta stood up tiredly and lifted Kouga up, motioning for Hakkaku to help him. They lifted Kouga's beaten and bloody form off of the ground, resting him on their shoulders. They then made their way to the hospital.

-

'Let me back…I don't want you to do that again. And I do not want you to greet my child. Understand?' hissed Kagome at Machiko. Machiko rolled her eyes at Kagome and then Kagome was back, back in her body. In control, for the time being at least.

She opened the door shakily and looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood…Kouga's blood, but the most noticeable thing was the claws. She inspected them and found out that she could shorten or lengthen them. "Wow," breathed Kagome and opened the door, sniffing around but not finding Jin's scent. "Must be at school," mumbled Kagome to herself.

She made her way tiredly up to her bedroom and got undressed. She stood in front of the mirror, her eyes widening. Her eyes were pitch black; her skin had these strange markings on them, though they looked more like tattoos to her. Her ears and fangs were altered as well.

"Great. How am I supposed to got to work like this?" asked Kagome.

'_You could just go to work'_ replied Machiko, as if it was obvious. Kagome sighed and stepped into the shower, pulling the black curtain back. She looked at her skin, hoping that the markings on her skin would be off, but they were still there. In her mind Machiko was busy laughing her ass off at Kagome to really care about anything else.

Grumbling, Kagome applied some kiwi soap onto her palm and began massaging it all over her body. She rinsed it all off after she had finished and steppe out of the shower. She wrapped her white towel around her small frame, enjoying the soft feel of it against her skin.

She quickly dried her self off and put a pair of green baggy jeans and a white tank top on. She then grabbed her brush and made her way downstairs. _'Must you always stay this clean?'_ asked Machiko. "Of course. Don't tell me that no one took bathes when you were alive."

Machiko didn't respond, but Kagome felt pain in her leg. "Did you do that, Machiko?" asked Kagome, brushing her hair_. 'Yeah. I imagined kicking your leg and well…it happened'_

Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. After finishing her hair she turned on the t.v and saw an anime show running. _'What's this? Is that man speaking actually trapped in that metal box? Is it some kind of prison?'_ asked Machiko curiously. "No. They make up…stories or something like that with the technology that we have today, for entertainment. Jin watches these shows all the time," said Kagome and picked up the remote.

'_Leave it on! Can't you see that this boy is about to do something violent?' _said Machiko. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch, watching along with Machiko.

A blonde haired boy, with orange clothing on put his hands together in some sort of sign and yells, " Sexy Jutsu!"

Smoke surrounds him and as it disappears a blonde girl is their, totally naked. Sensei stands their, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Naruto!"

Kagome and Machiko watched the rest in awe. When it was all over they burst out laughing._ 'Now that's entertainment!' _cried Machiko.

"Mom?"

Kagome turned her head to the side and saw Jin standing in the doorway and was staring at her. "Jin!" cried Kagome happily and leaped over the couch, taking him in her arms. _'Wow, he really does look like Kouga'_

"Mom, I can't breathe…"

She immediately let go of him and strokes his cheek. "What's with the tattoos? And…the rest of u? And why are you watching anime? I thought you hated it," said Jin, trying to catch his breath.

Kagome stared at him for a few minutes and then said, "It's a new fashion! Like it?" Jin grinned and started poking at her tattoos, pulling at her ears, and staring at her eyes in wonder.

"Cool. Wait till my friends see you. Your tattoos look just like that one guy's…Scar! That's his name! From Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Kagome smiles and pushed him off to the kitchen. "Go make some ramen, sweetie," said Kagome and laughed.

He went into the kitchen, still talking to himself about her new 'look'. She shook her head and laughed to herself. _'Man, that kid talks a lot! He looks like his dad but he acts just like you'_

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'…'

Kagome growled and went upstairs, getting her suit ready for work tomorrow. Now, she works for the businessman, Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was usually harsh to most everyone he meets, but Kagome, being a good friend of Rin's, got to see his good side. But everyone who worked for him, even Rin, had to where a businesses suit for work.

She opened her closet and took out a nice black suit and set it down on her bed, bending down and smoothing it out. As she was smoothing it out gently with her hands there came a rustling noise from under the bed. Something pink flew past her and she felt the bed bounce.

She raised her head up and saw her pink stuffed pig, staring back at her. She stared back at it, noticing that it was standing up on its own. "Um…"

Jin sneaked into the room and placed his Smash Mouth cd in and set it to 'Come on Come on!' He laughed silently at his mom and pushed the play button, turning around and giving the pig thumbs up.

As soon as the song came on the plushy started dancing wildly, twirling around and shaking its ass. Kagome's eyebrow twitched every five seconds as she watched the plushy dance.

Jin turned the song off and ran over to his mom, jumping on her back. "Did you like it?" asked Jin, knocking Kagome over onto the bed. She lifted her head up and grumbled, "How the heck did you do that?"

Jin laughed and pointed at the plushy, saying, "That's Machiko! Isn't she good at dancing or what?" Kagome blinked at the pig and then asked, "How do you know about Machiko, Jin?"

He rolled forward and sat up. "She told me everything. I didn't want you being miserable. You know, having her stuck in your mind. So, I asked her if there was any other way for her to be near you. And well, she possessed that pig of yours!"

"O…k."

"Yeah! I'm a dancing' fool!" shouted the pig and started dancing again. "Why don't you two be dancing fools downstairs, ok?" asked Kagome, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "You heard the woman! Oh, and I'm your stuffed animal named Machiko, k?" said Machiko, still dancing around the bed. Kagome nodded tiredly.

Jin grinned and picked Machiko up, running downstairs. "Thank god," murmured Kagome and flopped down on the bed. As soon as she closed her eyes the song 'Barbie Girl' blasted through the walls. "BASTARDS!" shrieked Kagome and sprinted down the stairs, stopping behind them. She gave them both a death glare and cracked her knuckles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As she beat the crap out of them neighbors could here screams and stuff being smashed around. "I HAVE TO FUCKEN WORK TOMORROW! I NEED MY SLEEP, U ASSHOLES!"

-

"What happened to you?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared up at Kouga, shock written all over their faces. Ginta and Hakkaku popped up from behind Kouga, grinning. "Kagome beat the living shit out of Kouga!" said Hakkaku and laughed. Kouga growled at his comment. "Man, you got beat up by Kagome?" asked Miroku and smiled. He nudged Inuyasha and grinned. Inuyasha picked up a magazine and said, "Well, she is pretty rough. Trust me."

Kouga clenched his fists in anger and took a step toward him. Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back. "Don't, Kouga. No use getting injured by another girl," said Hakkaku, trying to lift his spirits. Inuyasha slammed the magazine down angrily and looked up Hakkaku. "You little…"

He stopped and looked to his right. A group of kids were looking through some of the magazines near them, but were watching them in case a fight broke loose. "Your lucky those kids are here, wolf," growled Inuyasha and picked up his magazine, reading it angrily. "Your lucky you lost your virginity," whispered Kouga and walked out of the hospital. Inuyasha ears twitched and then Miroku grabbed his sides, laughing. "He got you with that one, Inuyasha!" cried Miroku, wiping at his eyes. Inuyasha growled and slammed the magazine onto his friend's head, stomping off into the emergency room. Miroku stared after him and sighed, looking down at the magazine that was now wrapped around his waist and held his arms tightly against his sides.

"He is so immature," grumbled Miroku and jumped after him.

-

Kagome ran out of the house, checking her watch. 'Damn it! I'll have to take the subway' thought Kagome to herself. She took her heels off **(heels are her high heeled shoes…not her actual heels. --) **and, tucking them under her arm, sprinted off to the station.

She bought a ticket and sped in the train, leaving dust trails behind her. She plopped down onto the nearest seat, sighing tiredly. She winced, forgetting how uncomfortable the seats were in the train. It wasn't anything special really. It wasn't too clean, had graffiti written on the walls, and the rubber covering the seats was pealing.

"Mom? You're riding the bus too?"

Kagome looked up and choked. It was Jin, looking at her questioningly and resting one arm against his backpack. She hung her head, whispering, "I…could have…taken the bus with…Jin?" She sighed and brushed her suit off even though nothing had penetrated it.

She laid back into the seat, leaning her head back and looking up at the ceiling. "Mom?"

"I could have taken the train with you earlier and saved myself some time but I had to…damn it!" cried Kagome and punched the window. She immediately grabbed her fist in pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Owie!" yelled Kagome, waving her hand everywhere.

"Uh…" Jin looked at his mother and smiled nervously.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she's having a mental breakdown or something."

"She's probably crazy or retarded. Oops, sorry. I meant to say handicapped."

"Sssh! They might hear you!"

They both looked over at the rest of the passengers, hearing all of what they had said. The onlookers immediately went back to talking about whatever it was before Kagome had made her little 'fit'. It was like nothing had ever happened.

"_Youkadai Street. Students heading for the Youkadai school please depart from the exits. Youkadai Street."_

"Oh, that's your stop, sweetie." She pulled Jin into her arms, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, mom," said Jin, hugging her back. She watched through the window as he ran off to the school building. As she looked at its smooth exterior so many memories came flooding into her mind.

She sat back, looking out the window at her surroundings. Leaning her head against the cool window, she gazed into the blackness of the street.

_**Broken hearts**_

_**One more time**_

_**Pick yourself up**_

_**Or lie and cry**_

_**Broken pieces**_

_**In your hands**_

_**Wonder how you'll make it whole**_

_**You know**_

_**You pray**_

_**This cant be the way**_

You cry 

_**You say**_

_**Something's gotta change**_

_**In this porcelain heart**_

_**Of mine**_

_**Someone said**_

_**A broken heart**_

_**Would sting at first but make you stronger**_

_**You wonder why the pain remains**_

_**Were hearts made to just break**_

_**You know**_

_**You pray**_

_**This cant be the way**_

_**You cry**_

_**You say**_

_**Something's gotta change**_

_**In this porcelain heart**_

_**Of mine…**_

"Manai Street. Passengers departing for Manai Street please step off now. Manai Street."

Kagome stood up and straightened her suit out, waiting patiently for the doors of the train to open. She quickly slipped her shoes on and walked briskly off towards Yomate Incorporations. **(Yo-mah-tay) **

-

Kagome pushed open the glass doors and walked passed the secretary's desk, slinging her suitcase over her shoulder. "Brita, could you please tell Mr. Takahashi that I'm here? Thanks!" cried Kagome over her shoulder and made her way down the hall to her office.

"It's nice to have an office all to yourself," said Kagome to herself and took her keys out of her pocket but stopped when she noticed that it was open. She pushed the door open with her foot and walked in but stopped immediately.

"What the hell is that…noise?" She threw her suitcase onto the couch and listened. She turned her head to the closet on the opposite side of the room. She made her way over to the closet and rested her hand against it. She could clearly feel the closet moving against her hand.

"Please god…. not again," whispered Kagome, twitching. She took a deep breath and slid the closet door open.

She stumbled backwards, covering her eyes, screaming, "GOD NO!"

* * *

Wellll? How was it? Ok, so now I need some ideas. I mean, what should happen after you find out what she saw in the closet? Just give me anything. I need ideas. Oh, I'm on yahoo now and my thing is Add me if u wanna talk about the fic.But i amde this one a bit longer, right? REVIEWS IS A BIGGGY! I NEED THEM MAN.

Later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Father Of My Child**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 9.**

**_Authors note: -.- what did I say about reviewing? Its like…. No one listens to my comments or something…heh. Review. Or else I'll do somethin' drastic. Kay', onto the story. Oh, and I'm gonna try to m_ake this chapter longer then I usually write 'em.**

**- **

"Not in my closet! Not in my closet, you pervs! Out, out, out!" yelled Kagome.

"But Kagome-

"No! No, no, no! This is like, the fifth time this month! You two have your own offices!" said Kagome. "I mean, I'm starting to think I should be doing this kind of thing!"

Kagome started walking around in circles, ranting about how they were disrupting her work and was too busy to notice someone coming out of the closet. The man straightened his tie into place, making a coughing sound as to get Kagome's attention.

"How long have you been there?" asked Kagome, as she turned around to face him. "Long enough," replied…. Sesshomaru. **(o Oh yes!)**

"Uh…where are your pants?" asked Kagome, moving her gaze down towards his gray boxers. Sesshomaru looked down and replied, "Hmm, I didn't even notice that they were off…"

"Oh…really?" asked Kagome, twitching as her gaze wandered down his muscular legs.

He looked over at the closet and smirked; ignoring the fact that she was checking him out. "Mind giving me my pants back?" A hand handed him his pants back and he accepted them, slowly putting them back on. A girl's head poked out of the closet and grinned at Kagome.

"RIN?" yelled Kagome and fell over, twitching.

Rin laughed from the closet and waved excitedly at her. "Every time you find me and Sess in here you always seem so surprised, Kagome," laughed Rin, shaking her head. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Hello, kitten," he whispered and kissed her lips roughly, moving his hand up her shirt.

Kagome jumped back up, pointed her finger at them and yelled, "Hold on, you two! You can't just start lip-locking right in front of me! That's not gonna happen! Uh-uh, no way!"

Sesshomaru looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Too much for you to handle?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"You're a jerk."

Rin popped in between the two before they started yet another fight and grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm, dragging him out of the room. "Thanks for letting us use your closet, Kagome!" cried Rin. "Oh, and nice tattoos!"

"Huh?"

Kagome ran over to the mirror and laughed, hitting the side of her head. "That's right. I almost forgot about Machiko and my whole transforming thing…" She walked over to her desk and looked down at her paperwork. "I've got to work! Don't want to lose my job cause of this!" huffed Kagome and launched herself at the pile of papers.

Unknown to Kagome, Kouga was outside her office with Ginta and Hakkaku, watching her intently.

"I've got to find a way to charm her to no end! It has to be somethin' simple. Nothing to expensive or complicated…" said Kouga and stroked his chin in thought.

"How about a song?" asked Ginta, scratching his head. "Yeah! Girls are suckers for that kind of stuff!" said Hakkaku excitedly. Ginta laughed, "Just make sure she doesn't kick your ass like last time."

Kouga grabbed Ginta around the throat and growled, "She was possessed…"

"Lets just focus on what kind of song you plan on singing for her, boss," said Hakkaku. "I got one! Let's go practice it and then you can sing it for Kagome."

-

Kagome looked up from her laptop as someone knocked at her office door. She stopped typing and rubbed her hands together, sighing. "Come in," said Kagome in a tired voice and continued rubbing her hands together.

"Kagome, I really need to talk to you about something. I couldn't wait any longer," cried Rin and pulled a chair up next to Kagome, plopping down wearily.

"Well, obviously. Don't you have work to do…? Like the rest of us?" asked Kagome teasingly. Rin rolled her eyes and threw her arms up, saying, "Oh, Kagome! Everyone thinks that about me just because I'm dating the boss. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Having troubles?" asked Kagome, raising her eyebrows in amusement. Rin sighed frustratingly and said, "Kagome, you know how he likes to tease wealthy demon women."

"Yeah. Doesn't mean he likes them though," said Kagome casually, yawning. "Yeah, but I hate it when he does that. You never know…he could be having a relationship right behind my back! He's all experienced with women and I'm not experienced at all…." whispered Rin, looking down at her hands.

"…And what would you like to do about it?" asked Kagome, laying her head against the smooth surface of her desk, looking over at Rin. She and Rin always had these kinds of talks. They were like two sisters and Kagome liked it that way.

"I wanna make him jealous, of course!"

"…."

"What?"

"And how do you plan and making _him _jealous?" asked Kagome in disbelief. Rin grinned and twirled around in her chair. "You remember hearing that Sess has to show a bunch of American businessmen around so they join their companies with his?" asked Rin cutely.

"Uh…yeah," said Kagome, watching Rin questioningly.

"Well, he told me he's gonna bring them into a club. So…I'm gonna be one of the pole dancers there!" squealed Rin excitedly.

"C-come again?" asked Kagome, shocked out of her mind. She lifted her head up and stared at Rin.

"Don't look at me like that. Its one of the very few fun ways I can get back at him. But the thing is…I need to learn how to dance like that. Can you help me, Kagome?" asked Rin pleadingly.

"All right, but you have to do my office work until you finish with your 'dance lessons'," said Kagome, lying back in her chair. "Oh, sure! Can we start looking for someone who can teach me?" asked Rin excitedly, clasping her hands together in joy.

"Well, after you get all of my work done for today then we can go to the club where Sess is taking those Americans. I'm pretty sure they'll show you the moves and maybe even more," said Kagome and scratched her wrists.

"Alright!" cried Rin and pushed Kagome out of her chair, focusing her gaze on the laptop's screen. Kagome watched from below as Rin's fingers whizzed over the keyboard in awe. _'Woah…she must really wanna do this' _thought Kagome.

-

"They did it again?"

"Yup."

Kagome took a sip from her smoothie, lightly chewing on her straw. "This time it was in my closet," said Kagome. They both shivered in disgust, whispering, "Eeeeeeew."

"Oh, Rin wants to make Sesshomaru jealous. You'll never guess what she's gonna do," said Kagome, excitedly. Sango leaned forward and asked, "What? What's that little munchkin up to now?"

"Well, it's like this. She wants to pole dance in front of Sesshomaru when he and those American guys are there," breathed Kagome. They both erupted in a fit of giggles. "It's pretty brilliant if you stop and think about it," said Sango and Kagome slowly nodded.

"I guess it is…" said Kagome, trailing off.

"Hey, you and Miroku. Are you two back together?" asked Kagome out of the blue, leaning forward and griping tightly onto her drink.

"Well, technically we're not cause he hasn't asked me out but…." They both squealed happily in their chairs.

"Kagome?"

They both look toward whoever had said that and saw Kouga. "Oh…hullo, you," mumbled Kagome, taking another sip from her drink. Sango nudged Kagome in the side, giving her a warning glance.

He cleared his throat and said, "This is really important so you have to listen, alright?"

"…"

"If I were a dentist I would take the opportunity to look in your mouth," sang Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku stood behind him and popped out, singing, "Wee-you, wee-you…"

"…" Kagome and Sango looked at each other like he had just lost his mind.

"Maybe if I did then I would better understand just what you're talking about."

"Wee-you, wee-you…"

"Cause every time I try to talk to you my voice keeps fallin' apart."

Ginta and Hakkaku swayed from side to side, singing, "Oh, yea. Oh, yea. Oh, yea!"

"If I was a surgeon I would do an operation to examine your heart."

"Wee-you, wee-you!"

"I'd check to see if you and me could really have a movie on the very start."

"Wee-you, wee-you!"

"And if my diagnosis turned out positive I'd still be only dreaming of you. Cause approaching you is something I know I'd never have the guts to do."

"Oh, yea. Oh, yea. Oh, yea!"

Kagome and Sango slurped on their smoothies as they listened.

"And when she smiles she makes me happy. And when she's near I get so dreamy…"

Ginta and Hakkaku both clasped their hands together and sighed, "Aaaaaw!"

"And in my award winning dream, of a bomb like I was on a movie screen as I bravely popped the question." _**(The word isn't 'bravely'. I didn't know how to spell the actual word so…yea --)**_

Ginta and Hakkaku then, to Kagome and Sango's disbelief, looked into each other's eyes and said:

Hakkaku: Do you wanna go out for coffee with me?

Ginta: I don't drink coffee!

"If I was a lawyer I would argue over the right to kiss you passionately."

"Wee-you, wee-you!"

"And if I was an architect I'd be busy drawing up the perfect plan! But pretty girl's make me nervous…"

_**(Hey, if u wanna actually watch the amv where they sing the song then email me! U all can imagine Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku singin' that! ROFL! I couldn't understand some of the words he was singin' so I just improvised.)**_

_**"…."**_

"Wow," mumbled Sango and they both dropped their drinks.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Kouga and walked over to Kagome. "It's pretty cool, huh?" asked Kouga and grinned, leaning against her chair. "I think I've been physically abused in the ear…" murmured Kagome.

"Hakkaku!" yelled Kouga and ran at him furiously. "You said she'd like it!"

Kagome and Sango watched them run around in circles, sipping on their smoothies. "Gotta give him points for trying," muttered Sango.

"Uh…can I go home now?" asked Ginta, looking around. "This is kinda embarrassing."

"Yeah, lets get goin'. Jin said he'd cook me something tonight," said Kagome and sat up, stretching. She and Sango made their way past Kouga beating Hakkaku in the face with his fist and made their way out of the food court, tossing their smoothies into the trash.

Kouga looked up in alarm and yelled after them, "Kagome! Hold on!" He punched Hakkaku in the face one more time and ran after them.

"Get in the car, Sango!" yelled Kagome and started it up and thrust her foot down onto the gas pedal. They flew over the curb and sped off down the dark street. Sango turned around and looked in through the back window. "Kagome, kagome, kagome! He's coming!" screamed Sango and plopped down on her seat, buckling herself with the seat belt.

"Go faster!"

"I can't go any faster!"

_(That kinda sounds…. I'm such a pervert! Hence the name…heh)_

They both screamed and closed their eyes as they flew over a lawn and slid across the street, skidding to a halt and once again speeding off.

"You're not supposed to close your eyes when your driving, Kagome!" screamed Sango, putting her hands to her head.

The car bumped up against the curb and they both sat there, staring out in front of them and into the street. "We're…here," whispered Kagome. "Yeah…" Sango whispered back.

Kouga jumped on to the roof of the car and looked into the car at them. "You two ok?" They both glared at him and yelled, "Do we look _ok_ to you!"

He fell off and landed on the sidewalk, twitching. "Yeesh! I meant are you hurt…physically," said Kouga, glowering up at them.

"Oh…"

Jin and his friend stared at them from the front steps in astonishment. "Woah, man…your mom's like…a Nascar racer…or somethin," murmured Jin's friend, his eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah…"

"She's a _hot _Nascar racer…"

"What? Dude, no! You're such a freak, Zen!" growled Jin and hit him over the head with a wooden spoon. "Ow…where'd the wooden spoon come from?" asked Zen, rubbing his head.

"We were cooking spaghetti…remember?" asked Jin, scratching his head with the spoon. Zen looked at him blankly and then he said, "Ooooooooh…well, violence is not the answer, man."

"Your such a hippy, Zen" retorted Jin, laughing.

He shook his head, laughing and then widened his eyes. "I-it's the…pervert!" breathed Jin, tightening his grip on the wooden spoon. He stood still, eyeing the man who was talking to his mother suspiciously. He launched himself at the man and started to beat him continuously over the head with the spoon.

"Hey! Kid, stop it! That hurts!" yelled Kouga and grabbed Jin by his hair, trying to pull him off of him. Jin raised the wooden spoon and brought it down onto Kouga's face, smirking. Kouga quickly grabbed Jin by the shirt and lifted him up into the air.

Kagome took a step towards them in alarm, but was held back by Sango. She looked at her friend and then back at her son and his father.

"Listen, I'm your dad whether you like it or not. You can hate me if you want to but you can't do anything about the fact that I love your mom and I'm going to try as hard as I can to prove that to her. Now, stop acting like a brat that cant handle a serious situation and give me a chance…Jin!" bellowed Kouga and set the boy back down.

Jin stared up at that man with wide eyes, breathing slowly. He balled up his fists and bit his bottom lip in anger. "Why should I give you a chance?" asked Jin, glaring up at him.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," said Kouga, looking down at his son, into his bright blue eyes. He got down on his knees and ruffled Jin's hair affectionately, smiling.

_**(Ok, I know this sounds really gay and retarded but bare with me now…. . )**_

Jin hugged the man in front of him tightly, burying his face into his chest. Kouga stood up and picked him up, holding him close. "I'm sorry…my son," whispered Kouga. "I'm sorry too," whispered Jin back, listening to Kouga's heartbeat.

Kouga turned around to face Kagome and Sango, tightening his grip around Jin. She looked back at him in awe and slowly a warm smile graced her lips. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel about spaghetti, Kouga?" asked Kagome quietly.

"I feel very strongly about spaghetti," replied Kouga, looking deep into her eyes.

"…"

They both looked into each other's eyes intensely and then…

"I made it!" piped up Jin. Kouga placed his hand on Jin's head, his eyebrow twitching. "What's wrong with you… we were …**_HAVING A FREAKIN MOMENT_**!" howled Kouga and Jin quickly ran into the house, followed off by a pissed off Kouga.

Kagome laughed nervously, scratching her cheek while Sango muttered, "Why is it when everything goes all nice like that something like _this_ happens? The author of this story is seriously fucked up…."

_**( -.- )**_

_**- Just then by some miraculous happening a burst of energy erupted right there and a bolt of extremely dangerous lightning struck Sango-chan! Thankfully no one was hurt during the making of this oh so wonderful story… -**_

Sango blinked and carefully wiped the ash from her face, quietly taking all of this in. Kagome patted her on the back, making her cough out a puff of smoke. "You know you can't say bad things about the narrator…" whispered Kagome. "Silly."

**(Nyahaha! I rule! I'm so badass:D Believe it!)**

"She's so freakin weird…" muttered Sango. Bolts of lightning hit her all of a sudden, making her scream and run. Kagome watched as Sango was chased by bolts of horrific lightning.

"RAAAAAGHHH!"

"Oh no!" cried Kagome and ran into the house, almost breaking the door down. "What's wrong? Did the narrator get you too?"

Kouga pointed at a pig plushie and yelled, "It's cursed! Oh, gods help us! We're going to all die horrible deaths!" He grabbed his ears and shook his head back and forth.

The pig jumped up and slapped Kouga across the face, surprising everyone in the room, especially Kouga. "You're a man! Act like it! You god damn pansy!" roared the plushie. "My name's Machiko and if you ever act like that again I will rip out your innards and eat them!"

"………………."

"That's what I thought," said Machiko, folding her arms across her chest. "Punk."

"So! How about that spaghetti?" asked Kagome nervously, clapping her hands together. Machiko and Kouga glared at each other, their anger gave an evil, crackling aura and Kagome smiled nervously and walked off into the kitchen. "I'll go get the spaghetti…" whispered Kagome, wringing her hands together anxiously.

Machiko then picked up the nearby couch and smacked Kouga into the wall with it, cackling in joy. Kouga slithered down to the ground from the wall, his body twitching every five seconds.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" asked the little stuffed pig and started screeching with laughter.

"It's kinda weird…seeing a stuffed animal laugh…all evil like," said Zen and Jin nodded in agreement.

When they all sat down at the table Machiko and Kouga kept glaring at each other evilly and Kagome kept laughing nervously to herself. Kouga stuffed a fork full of noodles in his mouth, keeping his eyes on Machiko.

"Scared, little puppy?" asked Machiko, sneering at him. "Hardly! If you think I'm scared of you then you've got another thing coming!" snapped Kouga and lifted his plate up, slurping down all of his dinner.

"Charming," muttered Machiko and dropped down onto the seat, so no one could see her.

Jin stared at Kouga, mouth open and fork an inch away from his mouth. Kouga looked over at him and yelled, "Keep your mouth closed when you eat! Well? Snap to it, son!"

As Jin ate Kouga pounded his fist against the table, shouting, "Eat, eat, eat, eat!"

Kagome stared at them, twitching. "Well, this'll take a while getting used to…"

-

**Ok! How was it? I'm so tired of writing so I stopped! And I'll have u know that this is ten pages! Yes ma'am! TEN! just makes it look smaller. I usually get nine or eight done though. SO, review review review! I'm gonna try to get my Inuyasha web site up again. If I'm not to busy. And if u wanna talk to me I'll be on tagged in gaming or on yahoo. My yahoo again is animelovegoth**

**I wanna hear from yas and tell me any idea u gots.**

**Seeyaas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Father of My Child**

_I do not own Inuyasha… for the billionth time!_

**Chapter. 10**

-

"Ok, guys. We have to support Rin so don't say anything rude or hurtful," said Kagome, but turned back around to face Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Jin. "On second thought…don't say anything at all, 'kay?"

"Oh, but my dear Kagome," cried Miroku, stroking Kagome's hands and smiling.

"We would never do anything rash like that."

Sango eyed Miroku in disbelief, muttering, "Rightttt…"

"How can you not believe in the words of your husband to be? Why must you treat me so cruelly? Why?" cried Miroku dramatically, putting his hand over his heart as if he were experiencing some type of pain.

"…."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and started to complain, "Why does _he_ have to be here? He probably doesn't even know Rin!"

Kouga glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha in turn glared right back at him.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from Kouga and quietly said, "Well, he's here because…me and him are…trying to patch things up."

Kagome rushed on, hoping to take Inuyasha's mind off what she had just said. "I told him that I was coming here to see Rin and he wanted to come to…to support me."

This wasn't all true what Kagome had just told Inuyasha.

Kouga didn't want to go at first, claiming he had better things to do.

But when Kagome told him that Inuyasha was going to be there he was raring to go. No surprise to Kagome, those two always fought with each other and it seemed kind of childish to her.

"You and him are _together_!" shouted Inuyasha, outraged at her decision.

"No…not 'together'…"

"Kagome, he-

Inuyasha lowered his voice and whispered angrily, "Kagome, he just wants to get you in bed and nail you. Just like last time, too."

Kagome frowned and pulled on one of his ears, hissing, "Inuyasha, you're just mad because we're not going out anymore. Besides, he's Jin's father and I have to give him a chance."

"Jin doesn't need him. He's got me!" whispered Inuyasha, yanking his ear back.

"And I'm not mad just cause of that…"

"Inuyasha, you've always been jealous of Kouga. Just admit it, it'll make you feel better," teased Kagome, but still Inuyasha didn't look at her.

Kagome sighed but stopped and thought about it. Before Kouga came along Inuyasha and Jin were always together.

It'd be tough to lose Jin to Kouga if you were Inuyasha. She never thought about it but those two were…they were like father and son.

And she knew how much family meant to Inuyasha, since he didn't have a real one of his own.

She put her hand on his head and smiled.

"Inuyasha, Jin wont stop liking you," said Kagome quietly and pulled the curtain back, walking onto the stage with Jin where Rin was…practicing.

Miroku and Sango followed, arguing about something Miroku had done.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and growled. Kouga walked up to face him and narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"Listen, mutt face! If you think you have a chance with Kagome then you're out of your mind!" barked Kouga, glaring at Inuyasha with angry blue eyes.

"Oh yea, you flea bag? Well, if you think you can just show up and be Jin's dad then you got another thing commin'! You threw Kagome out after you had the balls to take advantage of her! You better watch out, Kouga Ookami, cause this fight isn't over. Not yet," snarled Inuyasha and stormed out onto the stage, leaving a shocked Kouga standing there.

He quietly made his way onto the stage, seeing Inuyasha standing next to Kagome brought out anger in him that he never knew he had possessed.

It was a kind of anger mixed with jealousy that burned itself into your mind, driving you crazy. He balled up his fists, digging his nails deep into his skin angrily.

Why did that bastard have to be so close to Kagome?

Why did it anger him so much?

"Kouga!"

He looked up and all his frustration and hate began to slowly disappear. Kagome was waving him over, smiling brilliantly. He sighed in relief and made his way over to them.

"Oh, hey! You must be Kouga. Did you like my dancing?"

Kouga looked over towards a girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders and bright brown eyes. She had light blue short shorts and a bright red bikini top on. She waited for an answer from him while holding a water bottle and occasionally taking small sips from it.

"Oh, well…I wasn't really watching," replied Kouga, scratching the side of his head in embarrassment.

"…Oh."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief when Miroku butted in. "How could you not see that? It was…" trailed off Miroku, clasping his hands together and grinning at the image in his mind.

Sango slapped Miroku continuously, trying to drive out the image in his head.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!" shouted Sango, still slapping the hell out of him.

Jin peeked at Rin from behind Kagome, which made her cover his eyes immediately.

"Jin, you're too young to see that. I don't want you to turn into a perv, like Miroku," said Kagome, steering Jin away from Rin.

"Yeah, but I've seen girls like that from a magazine Inuyasha showed me," said Jin, looking up at his mom.

"Oh…is that so?" asked Kagome, turning her gaze towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped and replied quickly, "Well, he has to know…about these things. Yah know…?"

Kagome flung her purse at him, which he quickly avoided and laughed, "Missed! You've got such a pathetic aim, Kagome!"

One of her shoes quickly subdued his talking, making Jin laugh along with everyone else.

"Damn it, Kagome! Stop being such a bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Stop being such jerk-ass!" yelled Kagome, putting her hands on her hips.

"…A jerk-ass?"

"It sounded so much better in my head," replied Kagome.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and Kagome as they continued to fight with each other.

He narrowed his eyes in anger, remembering that those two had been a couple.

He couldn't stand the thought of Inuyasha touching Kagome and her enjoying it.

Her moaning at his touch.

The sound of Kagome's moaning filled his head, echoing against the walls of his subconscious.

He lowered his head and focused his gaze on the boarded floor, sickened.

The image of Inuyasha in bed with Kagome flooded his mind and he frantically tried thinking of something else. Raising his head up he looked over at Kagome and saw Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.

Through clenched teeth he muttered, "Inuyasha…"

He appeared instantly at her side and slapped Inuyasha's hand off of her shoulder. Inuyasha blinked at the force of the slap but quickly regained his composure.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"Your face is my problem. Every time I look at you it pisses me off," growled Kouga, standing in front of Kagome.

"What also pisses me off is you touchin' Kagome!"

"Well, you know what pisses me off?" asked Inuyasha.

"No."

"…Your so brainless…you don't even know," mumbled Inuyasha.

"How would I know what pisses you off?" asked Kouga, staring at Inuyasha and raising his eyebrow.

"…"

"It must be nice not to have a brain, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists and hissed, "She's not your girlfriend or anything. I do what I please so you better get used to it."

Kouga managed not to tear his rivals tongue out. Instead he breathed, "You only started datin' her to get to her sister, Kikyo."

Everyone gasped, covered their mouths in shock and gave Inuyasha evil glares.

Inuyasha stuttered and pointed his finger at Kouga accusingly.

"You…you…you bastard! At least I didn't bang her up, throw her out, get her pregnant and think she wouldn't be pissed at you!"

Everyone gasped, covered their mouths in shock and gave Kouga evil glares.

Inuyasha continued with his rant, gaining more of his confidence back. "And all she did was bring you home after you got all drunk and shit. She wanted to help you and what do you do? You force yourself on her!"

"That's enough."

Everyone looked over at the flustered Kagome. She took Jin by the hand made her way to the exit.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha and Kouga after her.

"Stay away!" yelled Kagome hotly, her grip on Jin's hand tightening.

She pulled Jin out of he building, slamming the door behind her in anger.

"Those little…snots!"

-

Sesshomaru looked up, annoyed. He had been working on his daily paperwork and such when he noticed something.

"Why is it so…quiet all of a sudden?" he asked himself in annoyance, putting his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

Usually he was annoyed by the constant chitchat that went on around his building. Rin always burst in when he was immersed in his paperwork and didn't have the time for her antics. He never knew how she did it but she always stayed her happiest and always finished her paperwork. Always.

He smiled softly at the thought of that girl. She was so perky and he could never figure her out, but that's why he loved her so much. She never did care about the way she acted.

He stood up and made his way around his desk towards the door.

Rin's office was the first he checked and to his dismay found no one. He then made his way to Sango's and Kagome's offices. No one was working in them either.

He stormed his way over to the entrance where the front desk was.

"You, why are the major offices empty?" asked Sesshomaru annoyed that he didn't know since he was the boss of this establishment and felt superior to everyone.

**(Major offices means that Rin, Sango, and Kagome are all working in offices that help the company most. Um, the important ones I guess)**

He didn't feel too superior at the moment.

It's not that he disliked the woman. It's just that he didn't bother with most people and didn't care to meet new ones. She was an average looking woman working in a business. Glasses that weren't too big, ponytail, lipstick and a business suite.

"Well, you see-

"Why aren't any of them working?"

"Ah-

"Where is _my _fiancée?" he asked testily, clasping his hands together and resting them against the top of the desk.

**(Ok, I'm pretty sure I made Rin Sesshomaru's fiancée… -- but if I didn't just tell me and I'll change it.)**

"My, my! Aren't you the busy one! I bet you don't relax often, do you sir?" asked the woman in front of him.

He glanced at her nametag and sighed. _'Great'_ he thought. _'An American' _

"I do not see how that is any of your concern…Janice," replied Sesshomaru in disdain.

"Eheh…" laughed Janice nervously.

She bent down and retrieved a stack of books, setting them down carefully beside her computer. She took one and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"I bet you enjoy reading, don't you sir? I'm an aspiring writer and it would please me if you could find time in your busy schedule to read one of my many wondrous books."

Sesshomaru glanced at her in sheer disbelief. _'Did this woman actually think he would even consider reading this filth of hers?'_

He slowly took her book forced himself to smiles in thanks.

"Now I really must get back to work. These calls don't answer themselves, you know," chirped Janice.

He turned away from her and made his way back to his office, book in hand. "Somehow I get the feeling I've just been coned…."

-

"Kagome, wait-

Kouga was interrupted by the most terrible voice known to man.

"My darling!"

He slowly turned around and felt as if he had entered hell for the first time.

"A-Ayame?" gasped Kouga in shock and horror. He stared at her as she came skipping over to him, those damn pigtails of hers bouncing up and down.

"Yes it is I…your true love!" cried Ayame dramatically and flung herself at Kouga.

"My wha?" gasped Kouga, sickened at her touch.

"Please accept a kiss from my supple lips," said Ayame and puckered up, closing her eyes.

"No way! Get off me you crazy bitch!" yelled Kouga, trying his best to force her off of him.

Kagome huffed angrily and stuffed Jin into the car, slamming the door shut and getting in the front seat.

Kouga struggled to get to Kagome before she angrily drove off. "Kagome, this is _NOT _what it looks like!"

Ayame tightened her grip on Kouga, glaring furiously at Kagome.

"Gyaaaaaah! Your touch burns!" yelled Kouga, trying to pry her body off of his with his foot.

Ayame squealed and whispered, "I like it when you play hard to get!"

After a few minutes of watching them argue Miroku pointed and said, "Uh…Kouga?"

"What!" yelled Kouga in annoyance.

"Kagome's kind of…. gone."

He stared in horror at the fading shape of Kagome's car driving off down the road.

"NOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO!" screamed Kouga in horror as Ayame jumped on him, knocking him to the ground with her on top of him.

-

Sesshomaru came out of his office, throwing the book at the wall across from him and then slicing it into pieces with his 'poison whip'.

**(Of course he had to shout 'Poison Whip!' before he actually used it XD)**

"So? How was it? Did you like my book?" asked Janice, putting her pen down and looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at her for about…five minutes until he said, "It makes me sick."

"…"

"I do not wish to waste my time on vulgar writings. If I need to relieve the lustful passions inside me then I shall send for Rin. Not your novels, "said Sesshomaru disdainfully and made his way back to his office for some 'alone time'.

Janice held up her phone, smiling. "Did you get all of that Rin?" asked Janice.

"…Yep."

"Well?"

"Well, he'll be relieving his lustful passions by himself…for a very long time," replied Rin from the phone.

**(The Japanese say, "Moshi, Moshi!" when they greet someone on the phone. And I didn't wanna put it in here cuz it sounds retarded to meh XD)**

-

Kagome kicked the kettle full of scalding hot green tea across the room and watched in satisfactory as it smashed into little bits and pieces. Then she realized that the tea was seeping down the wall into her carpet.

"…Argh!" screamed Kagome in frustration.

"Mom-

Kagome whirled around, pointing her finger at Jin.

"I want you to study, darn it! And if I don't find you immersed in education-

"Uwaaaah!" shrieked Jin, running back into his room.

Kagome sat down in front of her small coffee table, breathing heavily.

Machiko hopped in with a new teakettle on top of her head and said, "Now that you're done unleashing your anger upon your defenseless son we can get started."

She pinched her lips together in anger and fiercely watched Machiko as she poured them both some steaming green tea.

She pushed a stack of thick books to the coffee table, facing across from Kagome. The pink plushy jumped up onto the stack of books, annoyed that she had to do this just to be reach Kagome's height.

"Why'd you even pour yourself a cup of tea? You can't drink it…can you?" asked Kagome.

"Well, no…but it just seemed like the appropriate thing to-

Machiko stopped and frowned, annoyed at the question. "That is not important."

She cleared her throat and began solemnly. "Your ancestor, Midoriko-

"Midoriko was my ancestor?" Kagome almost yelled, but gained her composure and patted her hair indifferently.

Machiko blinked in annoyance. "Didn't you ever wonder why your sister had this unusual ability to sense anything bad that was going to happen? From sensing when a thunderstorm would appear to how corrupt a person was. Kikyo had inherited much of Midoriko's Power. You, Kagome, have inherited the last bit of power that was left over."

"Wow…no wonder mom sent her off to a shrine to learn from priest what's his name," said Kagome and felt a tinge of jealousy come over her but just as it had come it was gone.

"Yes. Now, your ancestor Midoriko fought in a battle to control demons and basically making them powerless or purifying them. On the last day of battle a demon took advantage of her exhaustion, almost killing her-

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes… then with her last ounce of breath dug deep into the depths of her soul and purified the demon. Doing so she had created the shikon no tama-

Kagome gasped. "The jewel of four souls!"

Kagome remembered studying something about the shikon no tama in her History class when they went over myths and legends. It brought immense power to who ever had it in his or her possession and for some reason always brought pain, misery and death to its owner and to the people around it.

Her teacher or professor as he rather students said, Hishida-sama, was a very old man but saw everything that went on in his classroom and he always had some account from the past about half demons. His expression became very saddened while he spoke about the hardships they faced and today still do. Today they are common, but in the feudal era was when they first started being born. Some by accident, some out of love, but either way many relented them because they were co different Hishida-sama had often said after his stories.

Machiko continued with her story, the fluff on her plushy body became damp from the fumes of the tea as she spoke.

"Sadly she died right after doing this but her soul still remains trapped in the jewel, fighting off the very same demons she had fought long ago. Struggling to overcome these demons for the battle of the jewel," she said seriously.

There was a long silence that must have lasted about five minutes, giving them both time to reflect on what Machiko had just said.

Kagome gazed down into her tea, watching her reflection shakily.

'_Midoriko…had she been ok with fighting all the time? It must have been…tiring. And how did Machiko now all of this? She tells it like she's been there or something. I'm pretty sure a book or scroll couldn't have had explained such a delicate thing…so novelistic' _thought Kagome and looked up at Machiko, her suspicions growing.

To take her mind off these thoughts she asked, "Doesn't shikon mean four souls?"

Machiko nodded and leaned forward, her glass eyes looking straight into Kagome's brown ones.

"Yes. Aramitama means courage, Nigimitama means friendship, Kushimitama means wisdom and Sakimita means love. When all of these are combined it's called Nadoi. I think Nadoi or when all of these elements work together in harmony create the jewel."

"Ooooh," breathed Kagome and picked her teacup up and sipped at it, not taking her eyes off Machiko.

**(Ok, when I say teacup I dun mean those dorky English porcelain or china teacups! It's just an ordinary Japanese cup that u drink tea out of. . )**

"When Midoriko used the last ounce of spiritual power she possessed to make the the jewel certain markings appeared on her skin…" said Machiko, trailing off as she noticed the markings on Kagome's skin were not there anymore.

'_Hmm, they're gone probably because she hasn't concentrated on her spiritual power like that last time…' _thought Machiko and noticed that Kagome was watching her carefully.

"You mean like the ones one me?" asked Kagome, setting her tea down.

Machiko blinked. "Huh?"

"You mean like the _tattoos_ on me?" asked Kagome again, specifying her question with annoyance.

"Yep, they're the same."

"So…I have Midoriko's spiritual power then?" demanded Kagome, leaning forward.

"No, not all of it. Like I told you before…but you do have some. Remember, Kikyo has inherited most of her power. If she were to…perhaps _die_ then her power would seep into your…soul," said Machiko, emphasizing 'die' a little too much for comfort.

She eyed Kagome, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! No way am I going to kill my sister because of…of…that!" screamed Kagome at Machiko, veins bulging angrily.

"Alright, alright…"

"Wait…you already went to her didn't you? You-

She gasped in outrage, not wanting to believe it.

"You already told her! You told her that she'd have to…"

"To die? To give up her life so that her powers were to be transferred to your body?" asked Machiko, as if this meant nothing to her.

"…. Your very mean."

"Yea, I know."

"But…but why me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because…you're pure," replied Machiko.

"I am? I'm…"

Kagome blushed and looked down, mumbling, "I'm not a virgin anymore…"

Machiko looked over at her, twitching continuously. "I didn't mean that when I said 'pure'…"

Kagome looked up blankly and then blushed a deep crimson red.

"Oh…" she squeaked softly.

"What I meant when I said pure was that you're kind hearted to others without reminding to be, give to others without complaint and well….all in all you're a good girl," said Machiko, laughing and almost falling out of her chair.

"Oh, uh…. well, how did Midoriko do all that by herself?" asked Kagome, still blushing but happy at the compliment.

Machiko puffed up her chest proudly, pushing her thumb against her fluffy chest.

"That's where _I_ come in," Machiko informed Kagome, her ego growing by each word.

"Um. You don't mean to tell me that you-

"And why is that so hard to believe?" asked Machiko heatedly, flailing her small arms around in protest.

"Um…it's kinda hard imagining a little piggy fighting the forces of evil with an extremely powerful priestess by her side," said Kagome, pointing at Machiko.

"Well, I had a body back in the day…"

"Mhmm…" murmured Kagome, eyeing Machiko.

"It was I-

"Wait a darn second there! Why'd you let Midoriko die like that, huh?" asked Kagome, her eyes livid with anger.

"It wasn't my fault! She's the one who wanted to save her 'people' even if it meant her life!" yelled Machiko in protest.

"You sound like such a child…" Said Kagome in annoyance, hearing the whine in Machiko's voice.

"Yea, well...now you know the whole story. Or most of it anyway…" muttered Machiko, folding her arms across her chest.

"Most of it?"

**XD Yesh! That's like 14 pages! Chu chu chu! So review damn it! If u read u have to review. Or I'll just take longer to write. But All of you have to give me some ideas for what will happen next, kay?**

**Review review review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Ok, quick announcement. I'd like to give a shout out to **rose wood**. This individual sent me a review and I have to respond to it.

**"Your fanfic "Father of my Child" was highly unrealistic. If a man found out he was a six-year-old boy's father he would act way more dramatic than Koga did in you story. He might be mad at Kagome for never telling him or try to deny it. Kagome would not be so forgiving, just like no single mother would be after all the hardships of telling your mom, getting a home, paying all the bills, finishing school, being their for your kid, and all the judging people. Not to mention the entire 'Koga's dad is the leader of a gang and he had to take over' thing is so very corny, and the reactions and responses to that are too phony. You could have used more detail and actually form paragraphs too. I hope this isn't too mean in your opinion, because it's just constructive criticism. Every writer needs and gets it."**

_**rose wood**_

Here's my comment to you, rose wood.

_Thank youuuu! I am soo glad you sent that to me. Now I know what I can change in my writing to improve it. A thousand thank you's! I mean, I'm just so happy I got that. If you have any other criticism for me I would loveee to hear it! I'll try to follow your advice and thanks again. Oh! The reason I don't write in paragraphs is that they make the chapter look way too short. I mean, everyone complains that I'm such a cheap bastard cuz I don't type a lot. Well, I do but does NOT show it for some reason. Pisses me off, god. And She wasn't all alone in bringing up Jin. I mean, Sesshomaru owns his own company so he helped her and Inuyasha was always there for Jin and her 'cuz they were kinda dating.Oh, rose wood. Haven't u noticed that in anime shows that the characters and the stories r corny and that people don't do a lot of the things normal people would do in reality? Yea. That's why I make my story like that. It's still an anime after all. XD Yea but here's my yahoo and everyone else PLZ give me any kind of criticism, advice or just ideas for the fic. Thank you and I love you all!_

_My Yahoo: Wood. See it? That means you Rosie! . Copy and paste! See its awesome power. Wood, Wood, Wooooood! C'mon. You kno u wanna talk to meh. Rofl!_

_**Father Of My Child**_

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.As if!

**Chapter. 11**

"I think you two have had enough for today," mumbled Miroku and took his wallet out.

"Listen, can I get the bill?"

He looked at the bartender pleadingly in hopes that he'd hurry up.

"Aaw, c'mon man!" cried Kouga drunkenly, waving his drink around and splashing some of it onto the bar. The bartender scowled at the drunken wolf demon and wiped the spill clean.

"Oh, what? Our liquors not good enough for you? Well we're not takin' that crap!" mumbled Inuyasha angrily, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"I think you've had a little too much," said Miroku, patting them both on the shoulders.

After paying he managed to drag the two drunks out next to his car.

"Listen, I have to fill in for Inuyasha tomorrow. You two sure you're going to be okay?" asked Miroku, raising his eyebrows.

"I can give you both a ride to-

"Yes! Get out! Go…home!" yelled Inuyasha, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"We're fine," leaning against Miroku's car, half unconscious.

"Well…ok…."

After Miroku drove off Inuyasha and Kouga walked down the street drunkenly, singing into the night and enjoying the sound of their voices, echoing into the empty streets.

After about an hour of walking and singing they decided to drop by a certain someone's house.

They tumbled clumsily onto a damp lawn, struggling to stay up and not on the wet ground.

"Kagome! Oh, Kagome!"

"Come down here and I'll take care of you all at once!"

A light became visible from the top window and they watched as it slowly opened.

Kagome peered out, blinking down at them.

They waved lazily up at her, grinning like a two idiots.

She was about ready to close the window on them and said sleepily, "Go home…"

They stopped dancing wildly and asked, "Huh?"

"I said…go home!" yelled Kagome angrily.

"There are people trying to sleep here!"

She then thought about the previous day and her expression darkened.

A searing pain was slowly developing inside of her chest and she couldn't get rid of it.

It took a hold of her very soul, pain crawling up her shoulders and running down her spine. The image of Inuyasha using her to get to Kikyo flooded her mind.

'_No wonder he was so nice to me…. he hardly knew me and…he used to always call me Kikyo…' _thought Kagome sadly.

Then came Kouga, throwing her out onto his lawn after they had…She felt a little bit guilty at the fact that she didn't stop him, knowing he was drunk.

It just felt so good. It felt so right.

Her whole body trembled in the agony love had brought her.

She had it hard with raising Jin and now that Kouga was back she should get some off time from all the bills, the stress, the driving Jin around, the everything.

She found she could hardly breathe and wondered what 'love' actually was. Why couldn't it be all happy smiles and sugar coated kisses?

Why did it always have to be so difficult?

She came back to reality, seeing the two men that had claimed her heart. Dead drunk.

She slowly took a few steps back, waiting until her vision had cleared up.

"Kouga! You will be here tomorrow morning to bring Jin to school, make him breakfast and the list goes on my dear friend!"

"But-"

"You will!"

She slammed her window shut and pulled the shades down quickly.

Why can't it ever be easy?

Then she heard her father's voice echoing in her head.

'It's never easy. Life's full of hardships that we must all face at some point in time. And face them we shall! But how you face them and who you face them with is something that you must decide on your own. And when you have made your decisions I hope you are happy with them.'

His smooth and gently voice lulled over her, setting her mind to rest. Her father had always been a kind and solemn man.

But after he spoke you always seemed to feel a bit stronger then you had before.

He had always been strong in his own way and it made her want to be strong too.

She padded her way softly down the carpeted stairs, gripping the rail gently.

As she walked she past the kitchen and turned to the right, slowly opening the door to Jin's room. She knew very well that he'd be awake since he always was.

He had earlier asked her if she'd give him pills to help him sleep more. He sounded down cast as he spoke.

She smiled softly and told him no.

He had later told her that he was glad she had said no.

As she peaked into his room she saw that he had quickly stashed his manga and late night snack of fried chicken under his bed.

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ room?" asked Jin, settling down in his bed.

She smiled closed the door behind her.

"Do you mind if I join you tonight?"

He scooted over for her, pulling his black ninja covers aside for her.

As she climbed in she said, "I suppose you're used to letting girls in your bed, huh?"

"Ew, mom."

"What?" asked Kagome, seeming not to notice his discomfort.

"Ew."

Her smile widened in amusement and she slowly put her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey mom?"

"Yea?"

He hesitated.

"Is everything going to be ok?"

She was silent for a moment but then gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I sure hope so."

-

"You call those eggs?!?"

"Yea, I do, " replied Kouga tiredly.

Machiko looked down into the pan, eyeing the watery, not so scrambled eggs. She then looked slowly back up at Kouga.

She took the frying pan up into her paw and smacked it across his face, making him double over in pain and surprise.

"Quit doing that!" cried Kouga angrily, touching the bruise on his face.

"You're a terrible cook!!!" yelled Machiko, waving the pan around for affect.

"Why does that matter?!?" asked Kouga angrily, struggling to get up. When he stood over that annoying plushie he seemed to feel an ounce of security but also knew that he was unsafe from her wrath.

"I'll tell you why and I'll try to explain it so you'll understand."

She grabbed a patch of his hair and yanked it all the way down so she was face to face with him. "Since you're a single father you'll have to learn how to cook you immature little cock munching bastard."

"What..?!?"

"Do it again and do it right. Or else…." Whispered Machiko, growling up at him.

He took the pan and put it on the stove, opening the carton of eggs slowly.

"Lousy, little…bitch…"

Jin came pounding down the stairs and sat in a chair. As soon as he sat down he knew there was something dreadfully wrong.

"Where's my food…?"

He looked up and saw Kouga pounding the eggs into the pan with a spoon. "Uh…what the heck is he doing?"

"Trying to make scrambled eggs," replied Machiko, climbing on top of the table.

"But why? Mom makes the best scrambled eggs! And today she was supposed to make miso…." Said Jin crankily.

**(Ok, Miso is a Japanese soup that they have a lot. Yes, even for breakfast. I tried makin it once… -- I did not like it.)**

Kouga turned around and pointed the spoon at him, flinging eggs into Jin's face. "Shut up, you little punk! I don't usually cook so you should be honored!"

"Oh, and uh…you got some egg on your face."

"Yea….I noticed that," said Jin, wiping the egg off of his face.

"Besides. Kagome made me do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!?"

"Hey! Your lucky you got her. God, I mean, you're so damn picky! You're like some little wench!" growled Kouga, throwing his apron at Jin's face. "I mean, a lot of kids your age don't have a mom."

"Real mature!" yelled Jin, ripping the apron off of his head.

"If you think you can take me then go ahead and try it…" whispered Kouga, smirking.

Machiko stood in between them and put up a barrier in-between them, knocking them back. It quickly dissolved after she started making her way to the living room.

"Men. So stupid…in every way possible…."

"Hey!" yelled Jin and Kouga, looking somewhat hurt. Somewhat.

Before Machiko could come up with some sort of snide retort Kagome came racing down the stairs and slid to a halt right in front of them.

"Alright. Keys…." Muttered Kagome, reaching into her pocket. "Check."

She made her way towards the door, calling over her shoulder, "Kouga, there's a list on what you need to do for Jin and my cell phone number is there too in case something goes horribly wrong. But don't call me for anything else, okay? Okay."

Kagome opened the door and waved, grabbing her bag before shutting the door behind her.

"Ooh…that was…. easier then I thought," said Kagome to herself, walking over to the car and climbing inside.

As she backed out of the driveway Jin came out of the house and yelled, "Mom, who's gonna make me my breakfast?!"

Kouga pulled Jin back inside and knocked his head against the wall, waving to Kagome with his free hand.

She gave him a look and steadily drove off down the street.

Kouga scowled and growled out, "That woman has ice in her veins."

While his attention was drawn out towards the back of Kagome's car Jin took the chance to escape and gave Kouga a good kick in the shins.

He looked down at Jin, blinking and asked plainly, "What are you doing?"

"Um….well, I'm trying to distract you by causing you some pain and there for I will be able to make my escape," stated Jin matter of factly.

"Right…"

'Great' thought Kouga, 'My son's a turned into a woman'

-

"Here are your seats, sirs."

A woman with a dark blue kimono handed out menus to the five gentlemen sitting at the main booth, smiled and slowly walked over to another table that needed her attention.

"Heh, she's a looker," remarked Mr. Jamison, smiling happily and looking over his menu.

The man next to him looked at him sternly, sighing and then back at his menu. "What would you recommend Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked at the man, blinked and said coldly, "Please, refer to me as Mr. Takahashi. Lord Sesshomaru will do as well."

Everyone at the table became silent and looked at Sesshomaru.

"And as for my recommendation for food choices…truthfully, I find this place distasteful. I am sure you will be able to find something without my help."

"But sir, you were the one who brought us here in the first place," piped up a small man sitting opposite of him.

"Yes, well…a co-worker of mine informed me that Americans enjoy going to these…places. Andyou all better _enjoy_ your time here. If you don't then it will have been a total waste out of my check book."

"Eh heh…."

"Oh, try to have some fun once in a while, Mr. Takahashi. Don't you have a wife? You should be using the time you have with her…wisely," stated Mr. Jamison, folding his menu closed.

"…"

"Oh? She's not that beautiful then, as I had imagined? Well, that's too bad…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, sensing that Mr. Jamison wanted to take this a step further.

He had no time for silly games.

"I assure you, that is not the case," replied Sesshomaru coldly.

Jamison could tell that that was the end of this discussion. He didn't want to get tangled with this powerful man.

"Well, ok then," he replied coolly.

After they had all ordered their food and finished talking about businesses they turned their attention to the strippers.

The small man across from Sesshomaru kept on fidgeting with the tablecloth, blushing.

"What's wrong? Are you too shy, Mr. Takahashi?" asked Mr. Jamison mockingly.

"I find these women very distasteful."

"Oh?"

The small man looked up and said quietly, "I think…I think that woman over there looks very nice…"

The man blushed again and looked down.

Mr. Jamison chuckled and gave the small man a heavy pat on the back. "It's nice to see interested in a woman, Will!"

Jamison looked over at the woman his small friend had complimented and was almost astounded at how innocent she looked.

"I might just go over and have a look at this one…" He paused and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You feel like commin'?"

Sesshomaru sighed and took a sip of his vodka.

Jamison shrugged and pulled his small friend over to the stripper.

"Oh my…I don't think I should-

"Nonsense! You need to get out more, Will!" exclaimed Jamison.

**(Sesshomaru --'' fools…)**

"Why…hello there."

They both looked up into Rin's soft brown eyes and almost gasped as she smiled warmly at them.

Jamison thought, 'Strippers don't smile like that!!!'

His small friend blushed and thought, 'Golly, is she ever pretty…'

Then to Jamison's shock he took out $10 and handed it to Rin. She just laughed and took it, smiling and folded it into her leather pocket.

She then took his hand and lifted him up onto the platform.

"Would you like to dance with me…?" she asked shyly, holding both of his hand.

He nodded and took her hand in his, placing his other on her shoulder.

They began to dance, as if led by an invisible orchestra.

"You dance very well, miss..." he replied.

"Why, thank you. As do you, kind sir," she laughed as he twirled her gracefully around.

Meanwhile, Jamison stood there aghast. He couldn't believe this. It was…incredible. He had never seen William McHenry act so calm around a woman before.

'Woah, Woah, Woah!!!' Jamison thought, gasping.

**(Ok, I really loved this part and was thinking about what the invisible orchestra could be playing. The music they could here but no one else could, you know? So, I chose _Kyoudai _by _BEPA_. It's form Fullmetal Alchemist originally but I thought it would do fine. So, if you wanna hear it then email me and I'll send it to you. Or if you have yahoo then contact me on there and I'll send it to u as well.)**

When they both finished they started to laugh.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" asked Rin, smiling happily.

McHenry nodded shyly and said, "It was beautiful." She gave her new friend a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

Jamison put his hands onto the platform and was about to say something to his friend when the platform moved.

Rin ended up on her companion and in a not so innocent looking position either.

Her hands were on his shoulders and one knee was cradled in between both his legs.

They both blushed cherry red and laughed awkwardly.

"I am so sorry…" laughed Rin, blushing even a deeper red.

Sesshomaru's ears perked as he heard a familiar laugh and motioned for the waitress off with a wave of his hand.

'Rin…? No…what would she be doing in a place such as this?'

He stood and slowly looked around until he finally spotted her.

On top of a man.

He glared heatedly at the form under her, squeezing the glass in his hand until it shattered into sharp pieces, falling to the floor.

The waitress gasped. "Oh, sir!" She knelt down to retrieve the broken pieces.

"Rin…" he breathed intensely.

He walked over to the plat form where Rin and her companion were laying on.

"Oh, hey. You decided to check the beauty out for yourself?" asked Jamison, raising an eyebrow.

He then saw how angered Sesshomaru had become and took a step back.

He ran over to Rin and his friend, pulling him away from Rin. "Will, I think it's time to go."

"But, George-

"Now, William!"

Rin looked at the two and then understood Jamison's urgency.

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru waited until the two had become out of sight and then turned to Rin.

She made a move to get up but he pinned her down. "Rin…you fool. How dare you anger me so…"

He hadn't noticed that he had pinned her down by her neck and that she couldn't answer him from lack of oxygen.

"What caused you to deceive me so?" he asked dangerously, looking into her eyes.

She could feel his breath upon her face and winced at the pain against her neck. Salty tears flowed down her cheeks and she couldn't think straight.

He sensed he was putting to much pressure against her body and released his grip. His expression softened as he saw her tears. "Rin…you are mine…" he breathed, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Why did you do this Rin?" he asked and his expression became stern.

After a minute she responded, "I wanted to…impress you."

She smiled fondly at him and fainted.

* * *

Oooooh! Yes! Finally! I was so busy w/ everything that i didnt have time for the chapter but i just finished it and i feel so relieved. Plz review! 

. Review damn it!


End file.
